


Jura

by aislingde



Series: Jura [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt John Sheppard
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein fremder Planet mit noch fremdartigeren Tieren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jura

**Author's Note:**

> Dass die Story von ‚Primeval’ inspiriert worden ist, brauche ich wohl nicht großartig zu erwähnen.  
> Beta: Birgit und Antares - vielen lieben Dank

MT5-X17 war auf den ersten Blick ein idyllischer, friedlicher Planet mit Farnwäldern und einem subtropischem Klima. Aber es gab auf dem Planteten auch noch einen verlassenen Antikeraußenposten, der MT5-X17 nicht nur Biologen sondern auch für Rodney McKay interessant machte. Dieser Gebäudekomplex lag mitten im Wald, knapp zwanzig Kilometer vom Stargate entfernt.

_‚Eine perfekte Mission, um sich zu erinnern, dass die Pegasusgalaxie mehr ist als die Weidegründe der Wraith.’_

Das war Rodneys erster Gedanke, als er den Planeten betrat. Allerdings machte es die dichte Vegetation unmöglich, den Puddlejumper in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Außenposten zu landen, und so war bei der Missionsbesprechung entschieden worden, dass sie eine längere Wanderung machen mussten. Es war zwar warm und sonnig, aber glücklicherweise spendeten die Bäume genug Schatten, um das Klima angenehm zu machen. Das Unterholz war dicht, aber nicht undurchdringlich. Wozu gab es Ronon und John im Team? Sie waren für das Grobe – in diesem Fall das Abhacken des Unterholzes – zuständig.

Rodney hatte genug Zeit, um sich über die Mückenhorden aufzuregen und zu überlegen, wie er die Langstreckensensoren in Atlantis zeitsparend warten könnte.

 

Als Elizabeth sie - wie vereinbart - nach vier Stunden anfunkte, waren alle guter Laune.

„Hallo, Elizabeth! Schön, Ihre Stimme zu hören!“ John war stehen geblieben, um mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Hallo zusammen. Ich hoffe, bei Ihnen ist alles in Ordnung!“

„Wir haben zwar recht viele Mücken hier, aber da sie sich bisher auf McKay gestürzt haben, kann ich mich nicht beschweren.“

Rodney zog eine Grimasse, das war ja mal wieder typisch. Seine Hand zuckte zum Ohr und berührte das Headset. „Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, wie besorgt hier alle um mich sind. Danke, vielen herzlichen Dank. Warum hat niemand daran gedacht, uns etwas gegen die Mückenbisse mitzugeben? Schickt Lorne mit dem Puddlejumper her, damit er für mich drei Flaschen abwirft.“ Er warf einen Blick in die lächelnde Runde. „Und ich werde niemandem etwas abgeben.“

„John?“ Elizabeth verhinderte, dass das Wortgeplänkel ausartete.

„Ja, bitte?“

„Wie läuft es, wann werden Sie den Außenposten etwa erreichen?“

„Heute nicht mehr, das Gelände ist hügeliger als erwartet. Wir werden morgen im Laufe des Vormittags ankommen.“

„Dann werde ich morgen um 07:00 die nächste Verbindung aufbauen. Oder soll ich mich heute Abend noch einmal melden?“

Das Stargate von MT5-X17 lag in einer anderen Zeitzone. Auf Atlantis war schon später Abend, wogegen hier erst früher Nachmittag war, deswegen wunderte sich Rodney nicht, als John den Kopf schüttelte.

„Um uns ein Schlaflied zu singen? Das werden die Mücken erledigen. Wir sprechen uns morgen, Sheppard Ende.“

„Bis morgen. Lasst euch nicht zerbeißen, Atlantis Ende.“

Ein leises Knacken zeigte Rodney, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

„Toll, und woher bekomme ich jetzt meine Mückenschutzmittel?“

Teyla hatte ihren Rucksack abgesetzt und holte einen Tiegel heraus, den sie Rodney reichte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob die hiesigen Tiere darauf reagieren, aber auf Athos und Atlantis wirkt die Creme.“

Rodney nahm den Topf, öffnete ihn und wich entsetzt zurück.

„Das stinkt bestialisch. Damit soll ich mich einreiben!“

„Nein, du isst es und danach hast du für den Rest deines Lebens Ruhe vor Annäherungen jeglicher Art.“ John grinste.

„Danke, Kirk. Am besten, du isst davon, und wir haben nie wieder Probleme mit Priesterinnen, göttlichen Wesen und anderen Frauen, die sonst hinter dir her sind.“

Rodney verteilte vorsichtig etwas Creme auf seinen Handgelenken. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht überwinden, das Zeug in sein Gesicht zu schmieren. Es reichte jedoch, um die meisten Mücken abzuhalten.

 

Auch die nächste Stunde lief alles perfekt.

Bis die Tiere auftauchten. Es war eine Herde von mindestens zwanzig Exemplaren und sie waren groß. Größer als alle Tiere, die Rodney bisher in der Pegasusgalaxie gesehen hatte: Über zwei Meter hoch und etwa sechs Meter lang. Und sie gingen aufrecht. Sie erinnerten Rodney an Saurier.

Als die Tiere das Team witterten, ergriffen sie nicht die Flucht, sondern bezogen in einem Halbkreis Stellung und beäugten die Eindringlinge argwöhnisch.

„Ich habe so was noch nie gesehen. Es scheinen Jäger zu sein.“ Ronon hatte seine Waffe gezückt und zielte auf das am nächsten stehende Tier, bereit abzudrücken, falls es angreifen sollte.

„Warte“, hielt John ihn zurück. „Es sind zu viele und noch verhalten sie sich ruhig. Ich habe keine Lust, von einer Stampede überrannt zu werden, weil sie in Panik geraten.“

Zuerst erkannte Rodney sie nicht – es war zu lange her, dass er sich im Schulunterricht mit ihnen beschäftigt hatte, und im Film hatte man sie komplett falsch dargestellt, aber nach ein paar Minuten stieg eine böser Verdacht in ihm hoch.

„John, das könnte eine Herde Dilophosaurier sein!“ John starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Dinosaurier. Im Rudel jagende Fleischfresser, für die ein Mensch eine akzeptable Mahlzeit wäre. Die Umgebung passt jedenfalls. Erinnere dich an ‚Jurassic Park’! Nur hat man sie dort nicht entsprechend der Forschung dargestellt. Das, was wir hier vor uns haben, kommt den Skelettfunden sehr nahe. Ich habe erst neulich einen Artikel darüber gelesen.“

Solche Tiere waren in seinen bisherigen Albträumen noch nicht aufgetaucht. Nicht, dass Rodney sie vermisst hätte.

Ein T-Rex wäre angenehmer gewesen. Ein, zwei Schüsse aus Ronons Waffe und der große Dinosaurier wäre Geschichte gewesen, aber nein, es mussten natürlich die Wesen sein, die schon den ‚Jurassic Park’ unsicher gemacht und ihr Gift verspritzt hatten.

Rodney hoffte, dass sie – wenn sie schon der Filmversion äußerlich recht wenig ähnelten – auch keine Giftdrüsen hatten, obwohl es in den Grabungsfunden weder für noch gegen das Gift Belege gab. Skelette gab es genug, aber Organe hatten die Jahrmillionen nicht überstanden.

„Dann können wir nicht weiter“, stellte John fest. „Und ich will gar nicht wissen, was für Dinos noch auftauchen. Wir gehen zurück.“

Rodney war froh, dass sein Colonel ausnahmsweise vernünftig war. Er zückte das Ortungsgerät der Antiker, um festzustellen, wo die Dilophosaurier waren, damit sie sie umgehen konnten. Doch das Gerät reagierte nicht auf die Tiere. Es ortete Menschen, Antiker und Wraith, aber instinktgeleitete Wesen nur in Ausnahmefällen. Dies war keiner. Fluchend steckte Rodney das Gerät zurück in den Rucksack.

Drei Tiere mussten sie töten – Ronon erlegte zwei -, bevor sie den Heimweg antreten konnten.

Zunächst schien alles glatt zu gehen.

 

Das Unglück geschah, als sie knapp sechs Kilometer vom Stargate entfernt waren. Ronon und Teyla hatten zwei weitere Dilophosaurier getötet, die sie von hinten angegriffen hatten.

Plötzlich änderten die Tiere die Taktik und brachen von allen Seiten durch das Unterholz. Sie bewegten sich viel zu schnell für ihre Größe, es war beängstigend. Meistens verschwanden sie aus der Sichtweite, bevor man wirklich auf sie zielen konnte. Aber nicht immer, direkt vor Ronon war ein Saurier erschienen und war erlegt worden. Auch Rodney hatte auf ein Tier geschossen. Er war sich sicher, den Dilophosaurier getroffen zu haben, doch getötet hatte er ihn nicht.

Wie das Tier es schaffte, plötzlich direkt neben John aufzutauchen, war unheimlich. John drehte sich um und wich einige Schritte zurück, um besser zielen zu können.

Dabei stolperte er über einen Ast und stürzte – es gelang ihm aber, auf den Saurier zu schießen.

Als Rodney John unter dem Tier zu Boden gehen sah, befürchtete er das Schlimmste – einen ätzenden Giftstrahl und einen elendigen Tod - und jagte eine Salve in das Raubtier. Er hörte erst auf, als das Magazin seiner P90 leer war.

„Hör verdammt noch mal auf! Du hast genug Löcher hinein geschossen! Ich liege direkt unter deinem Ziel und könnte getroffen werden! Hilf mir raus, McKay. Es reicht, das Vieh einmal zu töten!“

Das brachte Rodney zur Besinnung. Mit Ronons Unterstützung rollte er den Dilophosaurier mühsam zur Seite.

John lag am Boden, schien aber heil zu sein und - was noch viel besser war - er hatte kein Gift abbekommen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Rodney, um sicher zu gehen.

„Natürlich ist mir nichts passiert. Das Vieh ist auf mich gestürzt und hat das Gewicht einer Feder. Ich bin nur über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert.“

„Die Federn, die eine Tonne wiegen, musst du mir mal zeigen.“ Rodney beunruhigte es, dass John bissige Kommentare von sich gab, sich aber nur sehr vorsichtig bewegte, als ob er seinem Körper nicht trauen würde.

Endlich versuchte er aufzustehen, sank aber - als er den rechten Fuß belastete - mit einem Stöhnen zurück auf den Boden und fluchte leise.

John hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, in den schweren Stiefeln umzuknicken.

Üble Verwünschungen ausstoßend zog er den rechten Schuh aus, damit Teyla den verletzten Knöchel untersuchen konnte. Rodney malte sich in schillernden Farben aus, was als Nächstes passieren würde.

Umzingelt von wilden Bestien konnte ihnen diese an sich harmlose Verletzung zum Verhängnis werden. Sie würden als Mittagshappen in den Mägen der Dinosaurier landen. Womöglich jeden Biss spüren, da es ja kein Gift gab, das sie betäubte.

Ein lautes Krachen aus dem Unterholz lenkte Rodney von seinen Überlegungen ab. Bevor er die P90 nachladen konnte, hatte Ronon schon geschossen. Danach herrschte relative Stille - nichts ließ darauf schließen, ob der Dinosaurier getroffen worden war oder nicht.

Rodney hatte jede Begeisterung für die Schatten spendenden Farne verloren: Sie standen unangenehm dicht und nah. Es gab keine Lichtung, um auf Abstand zu den Bestien zu gehen. Zudem waren die Baumstämme so dick, dass Rodney befürchtete, dass sich die Dinosaurier hinter ihnen verstecken konnten.

„Es tut mir leid, John, der Knöchel ist gebrochen, und er sticht ins Fleisch. Bevor ich den Bruch schienen kann, muss er eingerenkt werden“, lautete Teylas niederschmetternde Diagnose. „Das Schlimmste ist, dass es angesichts der Bedrohung durch diese Tiere nicht sinnvoll ist, dich zu betäuben. Wir brauchen Ronon im Kampfeinsatz und nicht damit er dich trägt.“

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Wie soll er diese Schmerzen aushalten?“ Rodney wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Halt den Mund, McKay. Du wirst froh sein, wenn ich nicht auf einer Trage liege, sondern eine Waffe halten kann. Teyla, kannst du den Bruch richten?“

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ein Mitglied eines Jagdtrupps versorgen muss. Jemand muss dich festhalten, damit du dich während der Behandlung nicht verletzt.“

„McKay, das ist dein Job.“

Rodney schluckte einen sarkastischen Kommentar hinunter, als er in Johns Gesicht sah. Es war ausdruckslos, aber Rodney kannte ihn gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass er starke Schmerzen hatte.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass Ronon besser geeignet ist? Ich bin nur ein Wissenschaftler, der keine Kraft in den Armen hat und froh ist, euer Tempo mithalten zu können. Wie soll ich dich ruhig stellen können?“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du lieber Wache schieben und die Dinos abschießen? Ich denke, dass wir noch fünf Verfolger haben.“

„Es sind mindestens zehn“, korrigierte Ronon die Schätzung.

Rodney schluckte. Er kannte seine Grenzen – beide Aufgaben gingen weit über sie hinaus, aber der eventuelle Schaden wäre geringer, wenn er keine Waffe in der Hand hielt.

„Wie soll ich ihn festhalten?“, fragte er Teyla.

„Du umfasst seinen Oberschenkel und stützt dich mit deinem ganzen Gewicht darauf. Es wird nicht lange dauern.“

Teyla war ruhig und gelassen. Damit gab sie Rodney die Kraft, die er brauchte, um es wirklich zu tun.

Er blickte John in die Augen und als dieser nickte, schnallte Rodney John die M-9 ab, legte seine Hände auf den rechten Oberschenkel und stützte sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht darauf. Den Blick hielt er auf Johns Gesicht gerichtet und er zuckte nur leicht zusammen, als Ronons Waffe aufheulte. Das laute Rascheln des Farns und ein dumpfes Plumpsen ließen hoffen, dass ein weiterer Dilophosaurier sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte. Ronons zufriedenes Grunzen bestätigte Rodneys Vermutung.

Auch John war abgelenkt und drehte seinen Kopf, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Teyla, um den Knochen wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position zu bringen.

Johns Aufstöhnen und Aufbäumen taten Rodney in der Seele weh, doch er hielt den Oberschenkel fest, so dass er sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte, und er lockerte den Griff erst, als Teyla den Knöchel geschient hatte.

Ronon hatte zwei weitere Schüsse abgegeben - nur der erste hatte einen Dilophosaurier zu Boden gezwungen - und kam dann zu ihnen.

„Wir müssen weg. Es sind inzwischen mindestens fünfzehn Tiere, die uns belauern.“

„John!“ Teylas Lächeln war besorgt. „Kannst du gehen, wenn Rodney dich stützt?“

„Ich muss, sonst sind wir Dinofutter. Teyla, du gehst vor und sicherst den Weg, Ronon, pass auf, dass sie nicht von der Seite oder von hinten kommen. Rodney, du kannst mein Bein jetzt loslassen und mir hochhelfen.“

Rodney stellte erstaunt fest, dass er John immer noch berührte, obwohl er genau wusste, dass dieser es nicht besonders mochte. Er ließ los, stand auf und reichte John seine Hand.

Der Colonel schlug ein und zog sich hoch. Als er den rechten Fuß belastete, stöhnte er auf. Nur Rodneys Eingreifen bewahrte ihn davor, erneut zu stürzen.

„Damit kannst du noch nicht mal humpeln. Nach drei Schritten kippst du um und ziehst mich mit. Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, wenn wir Ronon schicken, um Hilfe zu holen? Es sind doch nur sechs Kilometer. Wir könnten uns währenddessen verschanzen.“

John lachte auf. Ohne jeden Humor.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass wir ohne Ronon eine Überlebenschance haben? Das Unterholz gibt uns nicht genug Deckung, und es gibt bestimmt noch andere Dinos, die uns für eine leckere Beute halten.“ John zog sich hoch und legte seinen Arm um Rodneys Schulter. „Alleine wäre Ronon schneller, aber wer hält ihm den Rücken frei? Wenn er es angesichts dieser aggressiven Jäger schaffen sollte, das Stargate zu erreichen, wäre es eine Wahnsinnsleistung.“

„Ich schaffe es, Sheppard.“ Ronons Stimme war ein tiefes Grollen.

Bevor Rodney etwas sagen konnte, schaltete Teyla sich ein.

„Zusammen sind unser Chancen größer. John hat Recht. Lasst uns gehen, bevor seine restliche Energie mit einer unsinnigen Diskussion erschöpft wird.“

Rodney versuchte nachzurechnen, wie viele Dilophosaurier Ronon bisher erlegt hatte, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er leider keine exakte Zahl hatte. Es war aber bestimmt ein Dutzend gewesen. Doch nach dem Rascheln der Farne zu urteilen, warteten noch etliche der Biester auf ihre Chance.

Die Aussicht, nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig in dieser grünen Vorhölle bleiben zu müssen, überzeugte Rodney.

„Wie ihr wollt.“ Er schlang seinen linken Arm um Johns Hüfte.

Die ersten Schritte klappte es auch, weil John hüpfte und seinen Fuß nicht belastete. So ging es langsam vorwärts – viel zu langsam.

Immer wieder mussten sie eine Pause einlegen, weil John nicht mehr konnte. Sie schafften jedes Mal nur kurze Strecken.

Johns Gesicht war schon nach kurzer Zeit kalkweiß und nach der zweiten Pause hatte er sich die Lippen blutig gebissen.

 

Beim nächsten Mal klappte John nach knapp zehn Schritten zusammen. So wie Rodney es von Anfang an befürchtet hatte. Zumindest gelang es ihm, John sanft zu Boden gleiten zu lassen, statt mit ihm hinzufallen.

Von den sechs Kilometern hatten sie etwas über zwei geschafft.

Rodney nahm seine Wasserflasche und schüttete eine kleine Menge in das Gesicht seines Freundes.

John schlug die Augen auf. „Was ist passiert?“

In dem Moment heulte Ronons Waffe mal wieder auf, gleichzeitig schoss Teyla auf einen Dinosaurier, der bedrohlich nah durch das Unterholz brach.

„Das Übliche. Hungrige Dilophosaurier, die von Ronon und Teyla dezimiert werden. Ich frage mich, wie viele Biester noch da draußen sind.“ Als John sich aufrappeln wollte, hielt Rodney ihn fest. „Du bist zusammengebrochen, also bleibst du erst mal liegen. Lass die beiden etwas aufräumen, danach geht es weiter. Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zum Stargate.“

Nur noch vier Kilometer, die John unmöglich laufen konnte. Statt sich zurückzulehnen und Kraft zu schöpfen, versuchte der Colonel, sich aufzusetzen.

„Sie brauchen meine Hilfe! Ich kann nicht sitzen bleiben.“

Langsam reichte es Rodney. Wieso hatte John diesen Heldenkomplex? Konnte er nicht einmal zulassen, dass andere ihm halfen?

„Indem du zu ihnen kriechst und dich von den Dinos vernaschen lässt? Vergiss es. Wir finden schon eine Lösung.“

Doch Rodney hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie sie auch nur ein Schritt weiter kommen sollten. Ob vier Kilometer oder hundert machte eigentlich keinen Unterschied.

„Rodney, hast du noch Munition?“

Lautlos wie ein Schatten war Teyla neben ihm aufgetaucht.

Kommentarlos suchte Rodney aus dem Rucksack seine drei Ersatzmagazine heraus und gab sie ihr.

Sie bedankte sich mit einem Nicken und ging einige Schritte zur Seite, wo keine Zweige ihre Bewegungen behinderten.

Auch John kramte in seinen Sachen, bis er die Munition griffbereit hatte. Es war wirklich kein gutes Zeichen, dass sie schon auf ihre Reserven zurückgreifen mussten. Sie brauchten einen Plan. Dringend.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich das Morphium raushole, damit Ronon dich zum Stargate trägt?“ Auf anderen Planeten hatte es immer geholfen, wenn sie schneller rennen konnten als ihre Verfolger.

„Wenn du mir verrätst, wer dann die Dinos in Schach hält, gerne. Die Viecher haben uns umzingelt, da hilft wegrennen überhaupt nicht. Dir ist es vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen, aber Ronon hat wesentlich mehr Tiere erlegt als Teyla!“

Rodney blickte zu den beiden. Sie standen lauschend nebeneinander. Kein Dolphosaurier tauchte auf und versuchte, sie zum Abendessen zu vernaschen, nur das Kreischen der verletzten Bestien war zu hören. Und sein eigener Herzschlag hallte in seinen Ohren wieder. Langsam und dumpf.

Seltsam. Müsste es nicht eigentlich rasen? Erst als das Geräusch immer lauter wurde, kam ihm der Verdacht, dass es vielleicht gar nicht sein Herzschlag war, den er wahrnahm, sondern etwas Gigantisches, das die Erde zum Vibrieren brachte.

„Hörst du das auch, Sheppard?“

John nickte.

„Dieses Dröhnen ist unheimlich. Je lauter es wird, umso leiser wird alles andere.“

John hatte Recht. Es war still geworden. Selbst die verletzten Tiere gaben keinen Ton mehr von sich. Auch die anderen Lebewesen des Urwaldes waren ruhig – es war wie ein kollektives Luft anhalten. Dann tauchte Ronon auf.

„Wir müssen hier weg. Was auch immer sich nähert, hat unsere Angreifer vertrieben und ich brauch uns nicht mehr zu verteidigen. Sheppard, ich trag dich.“

Johns Proteste ignorierte Ronon. Er packte den Colonel und warf ihn sich wie einen Mehlsack über die Schulter.

„McKay, halt die Augen offen, und wenn sich etwas bewegt, schießt du!“ Er drückte Rodney seine Waffe in die Finger.

Als Ronon loslief, folgte Rodney, doch das rhythmische Dröhnen wurde nicht leiser, eher lauter.

Dank seiner Last war Ronon langsam genug, dass Rodney mühelos Schritt halten konnte.

Weit kamen sie nicht. Nach etwa fünfzig Metern lag ein verletzter Dilophosaurier in der von ihnen auf dem Hinweg geschlagenen Schneise und sie mussten ins Unterholz.

Obwohl Ronon John trug, schaffte er es, mit seiner Machete einen weiteren Weg zu schlagen. Rodney wollte helfen, wurde aber von Ronon mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung verscheucht.

Rodney ließ sich einige Schritte zurückfallen, um Ronon genügend Platz zu lassen.

Insgesamt hatten sie vielleicht einen Kilometer zurückgelegt, als Ronon eine Pause machen musste, um Atem zu schöpfen. Er lehnte Sheppard gegen den Stamm eines Farns und nahm einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche.

Das Dröhnen war immer lauter geworden und hatte sich in ein unrhythmisches Stampfen verwandelt. Als Rodney anfing, sich Sorgen um sein Trommelfell zu machen, stampfte plötzlich ein gigantisches, stinkendes, mit Algen bedecktes Bein neben ihm auf dem Boden auf. Er blickte hoch und sah, etwa zehn Meter über sich, den verhältnismäßig winzigen Kopf eines Brachiosaurier.

„Runter!“ zu brüllen und sich selbst auf den Boden zu werfen, rettete ihm das Leben, als der Schwanz des Dinos nur wenige Zentimeter über ihm durch die Luft peitschte.

Rodney zählte langsam bis zehn, dann hob er den Kopf und blickte sich um.

Was er sah, ließ ihn beinahe vor Panik erstarren: Ein weiterer Brachiosaurier war im Anmarsch. Nur eine blitzschnelle Drehung und ein Sprung ins Unterholz verhinderten, dass Rodney unter einem Fuß zermatscht wurde – noch eine Todesart, die es in seinen Albträumen bisher nicht gegeben hatte. Nach seinem Herzklopfen zu urteilen, würde es in der nächsten Zeit zu seinen häufigsten Gründen von Schlaflosigkeit werden, vielleicht noch vor seinem Favoriten: ‚von einem Wraith vernascht zu werden.

Diese Gedanken waren jedoch nur nebensächlich. Seine Konzentration richtete sich aufs Überleben.

Wie groß die Herde war, wusste Rodney nicht. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, während der er den Riesen ausweichen musste. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, dass er wusste, dass sie reine Planzenfresser waren, ihre bloße Masse reichte, einen Menschen zu töten – selbst wenn das nicht ihre Absicht war.

Bei einem besonders gewagten Sprung zur Seite verlor Rodney sein Headset im Unterholz. Bevor er es aus dem Zweig fischen konnte, musste er einem Schwanz ausweichen – danach konnte er es nicht mehr sehen.

 

Als die Herde sie passiert hatte, konnte Rodney es erst gar nicht glauben. Er blieb noch einen Moment in dem Schlammloch liegen, in das er gefallen war, dann hob er vorsichtig den Kopf und sah sich um.

Wo ein prächtiger Wald mit Farnen als dichtes Unterholz gestanden hatte, war jetzt eine Schneise der Verwüstung. Nicht breiter als zweihundert Meter, aber das Stargate stand auf der anderen Seite. Es würde ihre Heimkehr verzögern – besonders mit einem Verletzten in ihren Reihen.

„Rodney!“ Ronon konnte nicht weit weg sein, da Rodney sein Rufen klar und deutlich verstand, vielleicht waren sie zweihundert Meter entfernt.

„Ich bin mitten im Chaos und habe so gerade eben überlebt. Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?“

Der Gedanke, dass John womöglich von den Kolossen zermalmt worden war, weil ihn sein Fuß behinderte, bescherte Rodney ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und einen mittleren Panikanfall.

„Wir leben noch! Sieh zu, dass du zu uns kommst, bevor die Dilophosaurier merken, dass wir jetzt eine leichte Beute sind.“

Es tat gut, Johns Stimme zu hören, auch wenn er wesentlich leiser war als Ronon. Schwächer.

Rodney erinnerte sich an das Antikergerät, das ihm vielleicht jetzt weiterhelfen konnte.

Er wühlte in seinem Rucksack, bis er es gefunden hatte.

„Hast du noch meine Waffe, McKay? Ich brauche sie!“, rief Ronon.

Wie zur Bestätigung hörte Rodney Schüsse. Er starrte auf seine Hände und überlegte, wann er Ronons Heiligtum zuletzt gehalten hatte. Es war eins der vielen Ausweichmanöver gewesen. Um nicht mit dem Gesicht im Dreck zu landen, hatte er die Waffe fallen gelassen. Doch wo war das gewesen?

Ohne die Waffe konnte er gleich Selbstmord begehen. Ronon war bestimmt sehr erfinderisch, wie er ihn zu Tode foltern würde.

„Rodney!“ Teyla schien nicht so weit weg zu sein – das Antikergerät zeigte einen Punkt etwa auf der Mitte des Weges.

„Ich komme! Ich muss nur meine Sachen zusammensuchen.“

Es waren Ronons, aber auf solche Details wollte Rodney nicht eingehen, während der Satedaner mithören konnte.

Auf den ersten Blick war nichts zu sehen außer Ästen, Stämmen, Blättern, Farnen und aufgewühlter Erde. Verzweifelt stolperte Rodney über die Bäume. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, als er etwas im Schatten eines Farnes glitzern sah. Er musste über einen Stamm klettern, dann hatte er es erreicht. Es war Ronons Waffe.

Den Anzeigen des Detektors folgend, machte Rodney sich auf den Weg zu seinem Team. Er kletterte über umgestürzte Bäume und einmal musste er umkehren, weil es unmöglich war, das Gestrüpp aus Farnen und Stämmen zu überqueren.

Für eine Strecke von noch nicht einmal hundert Meter brauchte er fast eine halbe Stunde.

Ziemlich erschöpft erreichte er schließlich Teyla, die ihm am nächsten war.

Doch eine Atempause gönnte Rodney sich nicht. Er trank nur einen Schluck Wasser, dann drängte er Teyla, ihn zu John und Ronon zu führen.

Da sie jetzt die Schneise der Verwüstung verlassen konnten, dauerte es keine zehn Minuten, bis das Team wieder vereint war.

Während Rodney durch sein Bemühen, den zermalmenden Füßen und peitschenden Schwänzen zu entkommen, immer weiter in die Herde hineingestolpert war, hatte Ronon es geschafft, John in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Statt sein Pech zu beklagen, freute sich Rodney, dass sein Team dieses Abenteuer ohne weiteren Schaden überstanden hatte.

„Hier ist sie!“

Rodney reichte Ronon seine Waffe und setzte sich dann neben John auf den Boden und lehnte sich an den Baumstamm.

Nur eine Minute die Augen schließen, eine Minute an nichts denken…

„Du kannst jetzt nicht einschlafen.“ John sah schrecklich aus. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und seine ganze Haltung war verkrampft. Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch es wurde zu einer Grimasse.

„Ich will mich nur einen Moment ausruhen. Was ist mit dir passiert?“

„Ich musste selber laufen, um einem gigantischen Fuß zu entgehen. Bin dabei gestolpert, die Schiene ist verrutscht und der Knochen hat sich durch die Haut gebohrt.“

Rodney sah sich das Bein an und wünschte sich sofort, es gelassen zu haben. Die Wunde sah gar nicht gut aus.

„Oh-oh. Und wie geht es weiter?“

„Teyla hat mir ein Schmerzmittel gegeben, sobald es wirkt, wird alles wieder gerichtet. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es auch ohne geht.“

Das Ganze wurde von einem schmerzhaften Seufzer begleitet. Absolut untypisch für den Colonel und ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er große Schmerzen hatte. Unsicher, wie er John behandeln soll, tätschelte Rodney seine Hand.

In den nächsten Minuten konnte er sehen, wie die Schmerzmittel zu wirken begannen. Johns Miene entspannte sich.

Als Teyla sich zu John hockte, war er high. Rodney fragte sich, wie hoch die Dosis gewesen war, sagte aber nichts. Er interpretierte Teylas Blick als Aufforderung, Johns Bein festzuhalten, damit sie den Knochen erneut in die richtige Position schieben konnte.

Es funktionierte reibungslos. John schien gar nicht mitzubekommen, dass Teyla an seinem Bein arbeitete, und nachdem eine neue Schiene angebracht worden war, schlief er ein.

Auch Rodney lehnte sich erschöpft an den Baum und schloss die Augen.

 

„Aufwachen, Rodney. Du hast genug Zeit gehabt, dich auszuruhen, wir müssen weiter.“

„Mir doch egal.“ Ganz so egal war es Rodney doch nicht. Er öffnete die Augen und rappelte sich hoch.

Nichts hatte sich geändert. Der Baum, nein, der Riesenfarn hinter und John schlafend neben ihm und der seltsame Geruch eines unerforschten Planeten in der Luft.

Nur Teyla, die zu Johns Linken saß und über sie wachte, war neu in diesem Szenario.

Jeder Muskel tat Rodney weh. Schlimmer als jemals zuvor.

Wie er Teyla kannte würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es losgehen würde, denn sie schnürte die Überreste ihres Rucksacks zusammen. Doch er konnte – wollte – nicht.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Nicht nur, dass ich einen langen Marsch zurücklegen musste, nein, Dilophosaurier haben mich verfolgt, um mich zu fressen, und dann gab es da noch die Brachiosaurier, die mich tottrampeln wollten.“

„Rodney!“ Teyla beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Viel beruhigender als die Geste war allerdings die Aussicht auf ihren fantastischen Ausschnitt. Nicht dass er sich ernsthaft dafür interessiert. Aber der Anblick konnte einen müden Mann wieder munter machen. „Ich weiß es und ich bin auch erschöpft. Aber wir müssen uns einen halbwegs sicheren Platz für die Nacht suchen. Hier ist es viel zu gefährlich.“ Sie brauchte nicht auszusprechen, dass es um John ging, der nicht in der Lage war, sich selbst zu schützen. „Ronon hat einen halben Kilometer nördlich von hier eine Lichtung entdeckt, auf der wir die Nacht verbringen können.“

„Wann hat er denn…“ Rodney blickte auf seine Uhr. Er hatte zwei Stunden geschlafen. „Warum habt ihr mich nicht eher geweckt? Was, wenn die Dilophosaurier zurückgekehrt wären und mich hinterrücks angefallen hätten? War das nicht zu riskant?“

„Sie sind nicht mehr in der Nähe. Ronon hat es ausgekundschaftet.“ Teyla tätschelte Rodneys Hand. „Ich vermute, dass sie von den Riesen abgelenkt wurden und jetzt Jagd auf eine einfachere Beute machen. Sie haben an uns zu viele Jäger verloren.“

„Als ob das diese Bestien interessiert.“ Rodney erkannte, dass Teyla zu einer längeren Erklärung über das Sozialverhalten wilder Tiere ansetzen wollte, und hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Ist ja gut, ich glaube dir. Wie geht es weiter?“

Ein dumpfes Grollen aus seinem Magen sagte ganz deutlich, was sein Körper wollte.

Lächelnd neigte Teyla den Kopf. „Du isst etwas, dann gehen wir los. John steht unter der Wirkung des Schmerzmittels und ist vor kurzem eingeschlafen. Er wird hoffentlich ohne Bewusstsein sein, wenn Ronon ihn trägt. Sein Zustand hat sich verschlechtert und das Bein ist angeschwollen.“

Warum nur hatte John Elizabeth gesagt, dass sie erst am nächsten Morgen Kontakt aufnehmen würden? Weil es doch außer Mücken keine gefährlichen Tiere gäbe?

Es sollte ja eine ach so harmlose Mission sein – ein Ausflug für jeden. Mit Lagerfeuer, Essen und vielen Erzählungen.

Sollten sie die Nacht überleben, würden sie eine weitere Anekdote für Lagerfeuerromantik haben: eine Horrorgeschichte.

Rodney seufzte.

Als er Teylas fragenden Blick spürte, zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass wir die Nacht hinter uns hätten. Wer weiß, welche Bestien versuchen werden, uns zu vernaschen.“

Wenn er sich korrekt an seine Bücher aus seiner Jugend erinnerte, könnten sie noch einige unangenehme Überraschungen erleben.

„Das wünsche ich mir auch.“ Teyla berührte ihn noch einmal, stand auf und sah sich um. „Aber ändern können wir nichts. Wir müssen versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen.“

„Überleben.“ Rodney nickte.

Um sich von seinen Fantasien abzulenken, suchte er in seinem Rucksack nach Powerbars. Sie hatten das Abenteuer nicht so gut überstanden und waren in der Verpackung zerkrümelt, es änderte aber nicht den Geschmack und die dringend benötigte Energie, die sie ihm schenkten.

Nach dem vierten Riegel fühlte Rodney sich halbwegs satt und war bereit aufzustehen.

Trotz seiner schmerzenden Muskeln ging es besser als erwartet.

Rodney überprüfte, ob seine P-90 einsatzbereit war, als Ronon zu ihnen stieß.

Er begrüßte Rodney mit einem Grunzen, dann bückte er sich, hob John hoch und legte ihn sich vorsichtig über die Schulter.

Dass der Colonel davon nicht wach wurde, mochte die Sache leichter machen, war aber kein gutes Zeichen.

Der Marsch zur Lichtung dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde. Dabei entfernten sie sich wieder vom Stargate.

Die Lichtung selbst lag direkt an der Schneise, die die Brachiosaurier getrampelt hatten. Sie war etwa 20 Meter lang und 15 Meter breit. Es war nicht viel, aber besser als nichts.

Vorsichtig legte Ronon John mitten auf der Lichtung auf den blanken Boden, dann drehte er sich zu Rodney um.

„Wir brauchen Brennholz, um die Tiere abhalten zu können. Du wachst über Sheppard, Teyla und ich gehen sammeln. Wenn etwas ist, brauchst du nur zu rufen.“

Der Gedanke, die ganze Verantwortung für Johns Sicherheit zu tragen, behagte Rodney ganz und gar nicht. Aber da bereits die Dämmerung einsetzte und sie nicht viel länger Tageslicht haben würden, sah er ein, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Trotzdem musste er sich noch einmal vergewissern.

„Bist du ganz sicher, dass die Dilophosaurier weg sind? Wenn ich die sehe, ist es zu spät, um um Hilfe zu rufen. Die haben mich verschlungen, ehe du zu unserer Rettung da bist.“

Rodney hasste sich selbst für den ängstlichen, fast schon weinerlichen Tonfall.

„Sie sind weg. Ich kann sie weder hören noch riechen. Und ihre Fußspuren gehen dahin zurück, wo sie hergekommen sind.“ Ronon verschwand im Unterholz.

„Rodney, du hast inzwischen so viele kritische Situationen überstanden, dass du dir über deine Fähigkeiten keine Sorgen machen solltest. Verlass dich auf deine Instinkte und verdränge die Horrorvorstellungen, die dir dein Geist vorgaukelt. Dann wird dir alles gelingen.“

Teyla nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann war auch sie im Unterholz verschwunden.

„Wie soll ich aufhören zu denken? Ich bin Wissenschaftler, ich kann nicht anders.“

Rodney wusste, dass er vielleicht zehn Minuten – wahrscheinlich eher weniger – Wache halten musste.

Er war sich auch sicher, dass die beiden ihn niemals mit John auch nur eine einzige Sekunde allein lassen würden, wenn eine unkalkulierbare Gefahr bestand. Dafür kannten sie ihn und seine Art, in Gefahrensituationen panisch zu reagieren, viel zu gut.

Warum nur hatten sie John so mit Medikamenten vollpumpen müssen, dass er schlief statt mit einem dummen Kommentar für Ablenkung zu sorgen? Er musste sich beschäftigen und bereitete eine Feuerstelle in der Mitte der Lichtung vor.

Als Teyla nach wenigen Minuten mit den Armen voll Holz zurückkam, lag alles bereit, um ein Feuer zu machen.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Rodney. Vier äußere Feuerstellen sollten reichen, um die Tiere abzuhalten.“

Rodney schluckte einen sarkastischen Kommentar runter. Er hatte nicht gefragt und sie hatte nicht ahnen können, dass er einen pfadfinderischen Anfall haben würde.

„Wo sollen die Feuerstellen hin?“

Teyla zeigte es ihm und ging wieder Holz holen.

 

Kurz darauf brannten vier Feuer. Als Ronon mit der letzten Ladung Holz aus dem Wald kam, hatte Rodney den Wasserkessel aufgesetzt und kochte eine Suppe.

Es war dunkel, doch im Feuerschein konnte er sehen, wie erschöpft die anderen beiden – besonders Teyla – waren.

Trotzdem verzehrten sie ihre Mahlzeit im Stehen und spähten in den Wald. Rodney bezweifelte, dass sie etwas sehen konnten.

Die Feuerstellen warfen einen hellen Schein auf ihr Lager, doch der Wald schluckte jedes Licht und lag bedrohlich jenseits der Lichtung.

Ronon hatte kaum seinen Teller geleert, als er in die Dunkelheit verschwand.

Teyla hockte sich neben John, der immer noch bewusstlos war, und untersuchte sein Bein mit ernster Miene.

„Wie geht es ihm?“

Teyla zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, dass es nur schmerzhaft, aber nicht gefährlich ist. Ich weiß es aber nicht. Es ist Schmutz in die Wunde geraten und sie hat sich schon leicht entzündet, deswegen ist das Bein angeschwollen. Ich habe die desinfizierende Wundauflage verwendet, sonst nichts. Ich kenne zwar eine Methode, um die Wunde zu reinigen, aber sie würde für John sehr schmerzhaft sein und ich weiß nicht, ob sie die wesentlich effizienteren Behandlungsmethoden von Dr. Keller negativ beeinflussen könnte. Wir können nur warten und hoffen, dass sein Zustand sich nicht verschlechtert.“

„Wie soll er die Nacht überstehen? Wie können wir ihm helfen?“

„Solange er schläft, gar nicht. Wenn er wach wird, werde ich ihm wieder von dem Schmerzmittel geben. Etwas trinken sollte er auch. Er hat Fieber und verliert mehr Flüssigkeit als gut ist.“

Teyla nahm ein Tuch aus ihrer Jacke und wischte John die schweißnasse Stirn ab.

Am liebsten hätte Rodney ihr das Tuch entrissen und sich selbst um ihn gekümmert. Er konnte sich erst in letzter Sekunde zusammenreißen. So ein Verhalten war schwachsinnig. Es lag wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass Johns Zustand ihm klarmachte, wie knapp er heute mit dem Leben davon gekommen war.

„Ich werde bei ihm wachen. Leg dich hin und versuche zu schlafen, du siehst schrecklich aus.“

„Du musst auch müde sein, Rodney!“

„Das bin ich auch.“ Rodney versuchte gar nicht, es zu leugnen. Sie hätte es sowieso durchschaut. „Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich aber schon zwei Stunden geschlafen und mich nur ein wenig um den Lagerplatz gekümmert, während ihr das Holz organisiert habt. Wenn etwas ist, werde ich dich rufen.“

Rodney hatte keine samariterhaften Gedanken. Er wusste nur, dass er keine Ruhe haben würde, bis John die Augen aufschlug und ihn mit einem dummen Spruch zum Lachen brachte.

Auch Teyla schien dies zu ahnen. „Danke, Rodney, ich löse dich in vier Stunden ab.“

„Da werde ich nicht nein sagen.“

 _Vorausgesetzt John ist in der Zwischenzeit wach geworden._ Doch den Gedanken behielt er für sich.

Teyla trank noch einen Becher heißen Tee, bevor sie sich unter den aufgezippten Schlafsack legte.

Die Zelte hatten sie irgendwann im Laufe des Tages verloren, genau so wie zwei der Schlafsäcke. Mit dem anderen deckte Rodney John zu, hoffte, dass wenigstens das Wetter gnädig war und sie von Regen verschont blieben.

„Ist noch etwas vom Essen übrig?“

Als Ronons Stimme direkt neben Rodney ertönte, zuckte er zusammen und sprang einen Schritt zur Seite – beinahe ins nächste Feuer.

„Kannst du dich nicht lauter anschleichen? Ich habe beinahe einen mittelschweren Herzanfall erlitten. Bei meinem delikaten Gesundheitszustand können derartige Überraschungen tödlich sein.“

„Wenn ich laut bin, kann das für uns alle tödlich sein. Bekomme ich noch etwas? Ich habe Hunger.“

Seufzend reichte Rodney Ronon den Topf, damit er ihn auskratzen konnte. Wenn Ronon hungrig war, konnte man mit ihm noch schlechter als sonst diskutieren.

Aus seinem Rucksack holte Rodney noch einen Powerbar – natürlich total zermatscht, aber die Geste zählte – und gab ihn Ronon.

Alles war innerhalb weniger Augenblicke verschlungen. Ronon spülte mit Tee nach.

Die Anspannung wich nicht ganz aus seinem Gesicht, doch Rodney konnte die Müdigkeit dahinter erkennen.

„Sind wir sicher genug, dass wir drei uns mit der Wache abwechseln können?“

Ronon blickte über ein Feuer hinweg in den Wald, dann nickte er.

„Solange wir genug Holz haben, ja. Die Tiere haben Angst vor den Flammen.“

„Dann geh schlafen. Ich übernehme die erste Wache.“

„Wenn sich etwas bewegt, schießt du zuerst und stellst später Fragen. Sei sparsam mit der Munition, wir haben nicht mehr viel. Und wenn du etwas hörst, was du nicht einschätzen kannst…“

„… dann ruf ich dich. Ich weiß, Teyla hat mir das auch schon gesagt. Du wirst dir mit ihr einen Schlafsack teilen müssen, unser Hasch-mich-Spiel mit den Dinos führte zu großen Materialverlusten.“

Ronon ging nicht auf Rodneys bissigen Tonfall ein. „Hauptsache, es ist genug zu essen da. Wecke Teyla zur zweiten Wache. Ich will vor der Morgendämmerung wach sein, dann ist ein Angriff am Wahrscheinlichsten. Wie geht es Sheppard?“

Rodney blickte zum Colonel.

„Noch ist er ohne Bewusstsein. Ich hoffe, dass Elizabeth sich früh meldet. Wir brauchen bloß einen Puddlejumper, der uns abholt.“

„Major Lorne wird kommen. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen.“

 

Gerade als Ronon zu Teyla unter den Schlafsack gekrochen war, hörte Rodney Johns leises Stöhnen. Er setzte sich neben ihn.

Der Colonel hatte die Augen geöffnet und blickte sich suchend um.

„Wo sind wir?“, war natürlich seine erste Frage.

„Auf einer Lichtung etwa vier Kilometer vom Stargate entfernt. Was macht dein Bein?“

„Es schmerzt ein wenig.“

Das war wahrscheinlich die Untertreibung des Jahres.

„Nur ein ganz klein bisschen. Sicher. Die Wunde ist voller Dreck und hat sich entzündet. Das muss höllisch weh tun. Teyla hat dir Schmerzmittel rausgelegt.“

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch nicht, ich will mitbekommen, was um mich herum passiert, und nicht im Dämmerschlaf liegen.“

„Momentan ist gar nichts los.“ Rodney versuchte zu lächeln. „Sonst hätte man mir bestimmt nicht zugetraut, alleine Wache zu schieben und aufs Feuer aufzupassen.“

„Was dagegen, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?“

„Überhaupt nicht.“

Mit einem wachen John an seiner Seite fühlte Rodney sich viel sicherer.

„Dann hilf mir, bitte. Ich will mich wenigstens hinsetzen.“

Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis John sich hochgearbeitet hatte. Ein Holzstoß im Rücken sorgte dafür, dass er nicht umkippte.

Johns ausdrucksloses Gesicht verriet Rodney, wie sehr ihn die Bewegungen schmerzen mussten.

Während John um seine Fassung rang, kontrollierte Rodney die Feuerstellen. Alles war in Ordnung.

Als er sich erneut zu John hockte, hatte der sich so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er versuchte, Rodney anzulächeln.

„Kann ich etwas zu trinken haben?“

„Ich habe Tee im Angebot.“

„Besser als nichts.“

Rodney überlegte einen Moment, ob er nicht eine Schmerztablette in dem Tee auflösen sollte, ließ es aber bleiben. Falls John es merken würde, wären Saurier Rodneys geringstes Problem.

John trank den Becher gierig aus.

Rodney lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Außer dem Prasseln des Feuers, dem Rauschen der Blätter im Wind und Ronons Schnarchen war nichts zu hören.

Er wusste nicht, ob es beruhigend oder beängstigend war.

„Es ist ruhig.“

„So wie Ronon schnarcht, denken die Tiere, dass hier eine gewaltige Bestie ist. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht rantrauen.“

„Es ist wirklich furchterregend“, stimmte Rodney grinsend zu. „Wie kann Teyla nur neben ihm schlafen?“

„Das frage ich mich auch. Kann ich noch etwas Tee haben?“ Auffordernd hielt John Rodney die Tasse hin.

„Solange es dir nicht zur Gewohnheit wird, mich herumzuscheuchen.“ Rodney füllte nach.

„Wer beordert mich zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Zeiten ins Labor, weil er mal wieder ein herausragendes Artefakt gefunden hat, das ein starkes Gen braucht?“

„Das ist rein im Dienste der Wissenschaft und nichts Persönliches.“

„Sicher!“ John grinste und nippte an seinem Tee.

In den nächsten Stunden sprachen sie nicht viel. Hin und wieder ein bissiger Kommentar über Ronons Schnarchen, aber die meiste Zeit lauschten sie in die Dunkelheit.

Von ganz weit weg erklang das Kreischen wilder Tiere.

 

Ganz schwach war ein Geräusch zu hören, das fremdartiger war als alles, was Rodney jemals gehört hatte. Es war kein Grunzen, auch kein Kreischen, es lag irgendwo dazwischen, in einer Frequenz, die fast schon schmerzte

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, welches Lebewesen solche Laute produzieren kann?“ John deutete in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam.

„Ich kann mir das leider viel zu gut vorstellen. Ich werde noch jahrelang Albträume von diesem Planeten haben. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ihn ‚Jura’ nennen?“

„Wieso ‚Jura?“ John zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dinoplanet hört sich zwar grauenhaft an, wäre aber viel passender.“

„Nein.“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Alle Dinos, die uns bisher hier über den Weg gelaufen sind, könnten aus der Jurazeit der Erde stammen. Es ist ein viel besserer Name. ‚Grüne Hölle’ wäre auch passend.“

„So hast du schon den Planeten von unserer vorletzten Mission genannt. Der Dschungelplanet hatte den Namen auch wirklich verdient. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du so viel über Dinosaurier weißt? Das ist doch gar nicht dein Fachgebiet.“

Rodney überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er John sein lang gehütetes Geheimnis verraten sollte.

„Komm, erzähl es mir. So schlimm kann die Story doch gar nicht sein.“

Johns aufforderndem Grinsen konnte Rodney nicht widerstehen.

„Du erinnerst dich, dass ich von einem Schulprojekt erzählt habe, bei dem ich das nicht funktionsfähige Modell einer Atombombe gebaut habe?“

„Ja.“ John nickte zustimmend und ungeduldig zugleich. „Du hattest anschließend Besuch vom Geheimdienst.“

„Genau. Im Jahr darauf habe ich wieder mitgemacht und mich auf Anraten meiner Lehrer für ein unverfänglicheres Thema entschieden.“

„Dinosaurier?“ John sah ihn ungläubig an.

„So ungefähr. Ich habe im Maßstab 1:87 ein drei mal drei Meter großes Diorama gebaut. Dabei habe ich inszeniert, wie ein Ceratosaurus von einem Allosaurus gejagt wird. Auf Knopfdruck bewegten sich die Tiere und haben sogar Geräusche von sich gegeben.“

John pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Wie ich dich kenne, war es sehr realistisch.“

„Naja, ich habe davon abgesehen, Blut spritzen zu lassen, als der Allosaurus zugebissen hat. Die Preisrichter hat es trotzdem beeindruckt.“ Rodney versuchte, nicht zu sehr mit dem Diorama anzugeben. So gut war es im Nachhinein nicht gewesen; wenn er heute Bilder davon ansah, fielen ihm zehntausend Dinge auf, die er hätte besser machen können.

„Du hast gewonnen?“, mutmaßte John.

„Nicht ganz. Den ersten Platz hat ein Projekt gemacht, das sich mit der umweltfreundlichen Nutzung von Dung befasst hatte. Dabei war die Formel zur Berechnung der möglichen Energieerträge fehlerhaft.“ Rodney konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, warum man damals so einen stümperhaften Beitrag zum Sieger gekürt hatte. „Man hat mir einen Sonderpreis für die beste künstlerische Gestaltung verliehen und mir das Diorama abgekauft, um es als Lehrmittel... Hast du das gehört?“

Es war nicht laut gewesen, doch es kamen weder das Rauschen des Windes, noch das Prasseln des Windes und ganz bestimmt nicht ein Schnarcher von Ronon in Frage – auch wenn diese sich teilweise sehr exotisch anhörten.

Nach einer Minute des Lauschens dachte Rodney, dass das Geräusch seiner lebhaften Phantasie entsprungen war. Doch dann ertönte es erneut und John nickte bestätigend, als Rodney ihn fragend anblickte.

Es war undefinierbar wie auch einige der anderen nächtlichen Laute, die sie bisher gehört hatten, aber es war viel zu nah, als dass sie darüber scherzen konnten.

Rodney stand auf, die P-90 im Anschlag, und ging in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam – blieb aber immer noch innerhalb der Feuerstellen.

Er fragte sich die ganze Zeit, was zum Teufel er gerade tat. Auf einer Lichtung, angestrahlt von vier Feuerstellen, war er für jedes wilde Tier unübersehbar und das ideale Opfer. Blieb nur die Hoffnung, dass die Biester wirklich Angst vor den Flammen hatten. Doch er wollte Ronon nicht wecken – noch nicht. Schließlich musste auch der Sedataner sich ausruhen.

Es beruhigte ihn auch nicht, dass John seine M-9 gezückt hatte.

Natürlich blieb alles ruhig, eine Minute, zwei Minuten, fünf Minuten. Doch gerade, als er sich umdrehen und Entwarnung geben wollte, war das Geräusch wieder da. Es war ein scharrender, fiepender Laut, eigentlich leise, doch viel zu nah.

„Schieß zuerst!“, hatte Ronons Anweisung gelautet – selten hatte Rodney einen Befehl lieber befolgt. Er jagte nur vier Kugeln ins Gebüsch, obwohl er am liebsten das Magazin geleert hätte. Doch er wagte sich nicht vorzustellen, was Ronon sagen würde, wenn er für nichts und wieder nichts soviel Munition verschwendet hatte. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ein Tier oder ein Produkt seiner überschäumenden Phantasie war.

„Was ist?“

Ronon war direkt neben Rodney aufgetaucht und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er war hellwach und konzentriert.

„Da war ein seltsames Geräusch, das nicht vom Wind kam." Rodney schluckte eine Bemerkung über Ronons Schnarchen herunter und deutete auf den Busch.

„Ich sehe nach. Schieß jetzt nicht.“

Rodney war froh, nicht folgen zu müssen, als Ronon in die Dunkelheit verschwand.

Er kam schnell zurück. Im Feuerschein konnte man sein breites Grinsen sehen und dass er etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte.

„Du hast gut getroffen, die Bestie ist tot.“

„Was war es denn?“

Rodney versuchte, an Ronon vorbeizuschauen, doch der Satedaner drehte sich so, dass Rodney nichts erkennen konnte.

Vielleicht war es der Kopf eines Allosaurier, der hinter dem Gebüsch nur auf den passenden Moment zum Zuschlagen gewartet hatte? Oder das Haupt eines Dilophosaurier?

Ronon zögerte einen Augenblick länger als unbedingt notwendig, dann präsentierte er, was er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte.

„McKay! Das sieht aus wie eine Ratte!“ Johns amüsierter Kommentar fand bei Rodney keinen Widerhall. „Du bist ein Held!“

Diese Stichelei fand Rodney nicht lustig, versuchte aber, eine gute Miene zu machen. Er drehte sich um und grinste den Colonel an.

Teyla, die natürlich auch wach geworden war, ging zu Ronon und besah sich das Tier näher.

„Es ist keine Ratte, aber auch keine Maus. Es sieht anders aus und hat große spitze Zähne.“ Sie drehte sich zu Rodney. „Im Dunkeln ein so kleines Ziel zu treffen, ist eine beachtliche Leistung. Danke, dass du so gut über uns gewacht hast.“ Teyla neigte den Kopf.

„Danke, ich freue mich sehr über das Lob.“

„Ich werde aber nicht gerne für so eine kleine Beute geweckt.“ Das Grollen in Ronons Stimme war bedrohlich, doch er grinste.

„Wer hat denn gesagt: ‚Schieß, wenn sich etwas bewegt?’ Statt froh zu sein, dass ich mich einmal an eure Anweisungen halte…“ Rodney machte eine verächtliche Handbewegung. „Nein, ihr macht mir noch Vorwürfe, dass ich geschossen habe. Wisst ihr was? Ich werde Pazifist und dann könnt ihr sehen, wer eure Ärsche rettet, wenn es wirklich kritisch wird.“

Rodney verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah Ronon herausfordernd an. Doch der warf das Tier kommentarlos ins Gebüsch und legte sich schlafen.

„Die vier Stunden sind fast um. Ich werde jetzt die Wache übernehmen.“

Teyla nahm ihre Waffe und setzte sich zu John.

Rodney nickte und ging zu seinem Rucksack, der direkt neben John stand. Er nahm ihn und ging einige Schritte weg. Wo sollte er schlafen?

Neben Ronon? So laut, wie der schnarchte, würde er es direkt neben ihm nicht aushalten, außerdem hatte er Angst, bei einer falschen Bewegung von Ronon zerquetscht zu werden.

Zu John wollte er auch nicht unter die Decke. Weniger wegen des Kommentars, da hatten sie sich schon schlimmere Wortgefechte geliefert. Aber er hatte Angst, im Schlaf versehentlich Johns Bein zu berühren und ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Da keine Gefahr stand zu erfrieren und es schlimmstenfalls in den Morgenstunden ein wenig frisch werden würde, entschied sich Rodney, direkt neben einem der Feuer zu schlafen. Möglichst weit weg von Ronon.

Wenigstens konnte er seinen Rucksack als Kopfkissen nehmen. Der Inhalt hatte schon so viel gelitten, da machte sein Gewicht nichts mehr aus.

 

Rodney hatte gerade die schlimmsten Unebenheiten seines Schlafplatzes ausgeglichen, als Teyla ihn rief.

„Rodney, ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

„Was ist los?“

Neugierig ging Rodney zu ihnen. Er hatte zwar Stimmengemurmel gehört, sich aber nicht weiter darum gekümmert.

Teylas vorwurfsvoller Blick und Johns ausdruckslose Miene sagten eigentlich schon genug.

„Was will er nicht?“

Manchmal führte der Colonel sich wie ein Kleinkind auf und jetzt war garantiert einer dieser Momente.

„Zur Ruhe kommen. Ich habe ihn gebeten, Schmerzmittel zu nehmen und sich hinzulegen, aber er will mir unbedingt Gesellschaft leisten. Dabei ist er so erschöpft, dass er im Sitzen einschlafen würde, wenn sein Bein nicht so schmerzen würde.“

„Hey! Ich bin auch noch da!“

Rodney winkte verächtlich ab.

„Sie hat Recht. Selbst bei diesen schmeichelhaften Lichtverhältnissen siehst du schrecklich aus. Auch als Held muss man hin und wieder auf seinen Körper hören. Wenn du dich weiter so wehrst, hole ich das Morphium aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und spritze es dir. Es macht wirklich glücklich, ich habe damit sehr gute Erfahrungen gemacht.“

Seit Carsons Tod vertraute Rodney keinem Arzt mehr und er hatte etliche Rettungskurse belegt. Er hatte nie gedacht, das Wissen gegen John einzusetzen, aber um den dickköpfigen Colonel ruhigzustellen, würde er noch mehr tun.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ John blickte Rodney entsetzt an.

Ein Grinsen war die Antwort. „Doch. Schluck die Tabletten, oder ich greife zur Spritze. Ich weiß genau, dass du dich nicht wehren kannst, ohne höllische Schmerzen zu haben.“

„Wo sind die Tabletten?“ John gab angesichts dieser Drohung auf.

Lächelnd reichte Teyla ihm die Dosis, und John spülte sie mit Tee herunter.

Anschließend halfen sie ihm, sich hinzulegen. Während Teyla John stützte, räumte Rodney den Holzscheit, der seine Rücken gestützt hatte, zur Seite. Anschließend hielten sie ihn fest, damit John sich ganz langsam hinlegen konnte, ohne sein Bein bewegen zu müssen.

Rodney sah, dass John sich auf die Lippe biss, aber es schien nicht ganz so schlimm zu sein wie befürchtet, denn kaum, dass er lag, sah er Teyla mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und spähte in die Dunkelheit.

Rodney ging zu seinem Rucksack, um sich ebenfalls ein paar Stunden schlafen zu legen. Er spürte seine Müdigkeit so sehr, dass ihm dieser kleine Rastplatz als verheißungsvolles Bett erschien.

„McKay? Wo willst du hin?“ John war manchmal begriffsstutzig.

„Schlafen!“, war seine lapidare Antwort.

„Kriechst du jetzt etwa zu Ronon unter die Decke? Er gibt bestimmt viel Körperwärme ab.“

„Nein, ich schlafe so weit von ihm entfernt, wie es nur möglich ist.“

Ein lautes Schnarchen ließ Rodney zusammenzucken. Die Lichtung war zu klein, um auf angemessenen Abstand zu gehen.

„Womit deckst du dich zu? Wir haben nur zwei Schlafsäcke.“

„Ja, und? Es ist eine warme und lauschige Nacht, da werde ich auch ohne Decke überleben, Sheppard.“

John schnaubte.

„Um dich morgen früh zu beschweren, wie kalt es war.“

„Ich setze mich aber nicht dieser Lärmbelästigung aus.“

Teyla hüstelte und Rodney fuhr ungerührt fort. „Dann werde ich nicht schlafen können und noch unleidlicher sein, als wenn es mir zu kalt geworden wäre.“ Rodney wandte sich an Teyla. „Wie du so nah an dieser Lärmquelle schlafen konntest, ist mir ehrlich gesagt ein Rätsel. Das sind doch mindestens einhundert Dezibel. Ich brauche meinen Schlaf. Morgen früh sind die Dinos auch wieder wach!“

Teyla blickte zu Seite. Rodney war sich sicher, dass sie versuchte, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Wie du meinst, Rodney. Ich werde kein Mitleid mit dir haben, wenn du morgen kalt und verfroren aufstehst.“

„Du kannst bei mir schlafen“, bot John an.

„Du bist verletzt.“

„Aber nicht aus Zucker.“ John seufzte genervt. „Ich kann nur auf dem Rücken liegen. Also legst du dich auf meiner gesunden Seite neben mich und gut ist. Das ist mein letztes Angebot. Wenn du es nicht akzeptierst, darfst du morgen auch nicht meckern, McKay.“

„Wie du willst.“ Ergeben seufzend, nahm Rodney seinen Rucksack und ging zu Johns Lager. Warum hatte er jetzt den anderen Platz aufgeräumt? Reine Zeitverschwendung. „Aber falls ich in einem Albtraum gefangen um mich schlagen und an dein Bein kommen sollte, bist du selbst schuld.“

Rodney schob den Rucksack als Kopfkissen unter Johns Kopf und kroch dann zu ihm unter die Decke. Es war angenehm warm.

Er blickte sich um. Die Feuer verbreiten einen heimeligen Lichtschein, und Teyla legte an einem Feuer Holz nach.

Wie so oft schien sie Rodneys Blick zu spüren, hob ihren Kopf und nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

Das gab Rodney ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Er legte seinen Kopf auf den Rucksack.

„Gute Nacht, Sheppard.“

„Nacht, Rodney.“

Kaum hatte Rodney die Augen geschlossen, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

 

Als Rodney erwachte, war es noch dunkel. Er hatte sich an den warmen Körper neben ihm geschmiegt. Dieses Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, und dazu noch die Arme, die sich besitzergreifend um ihn geschlungen hatten, wollte er noch nicht aufgeben.

Rodney kuschelte sich näher an John und döste ein.

 

Rodney wachte wieder auf, als John sich unruhig bewegte. Unwillig knurrend öffnete er die Augen. Doch als er sah, dass John anscheinend in einem Albtraum gefangen war und seine Beine bewegte, machte sich Panik in ihm breit.

John fügte sich Schmerzen zu. Rodney stupste so lange Johns Schulter, bis dieser schlaftrunken die Augen öffnete.

„Was ist?“

Rodney war sich Johns Umarmung zu bewusst, sie schnürte ihm fast den Atem ab.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum und warst so unruhig, dass du dein Bein bewegt hast.“

„Nur ein Traum…“ John schien sich nicht erinnern zu können, doch dann erschien ein Ausdruck von Angst auf seinem Gesicht. „Es war nur ein Traum.“ Es schien Johns Mantra zu sein, denn er wiederholte es noch zwei Mal, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Dann realisierte er, dass er sich an Rodney klammerte. Verlegen lächelnd löste er die Umarmung.

„War es so schlimm?“ Rodney versuchte, die Kälte zu ignorieren, jetzt, wo Johns Umarmung ihn nicht mehr wärmte.

„Ein Wraith, der mich aussaugen wollte. Statt seine Hand auf meine Brust zu legen, legte er sie auf mein Bein. Ich wollte mich wehren, aber ich konnte ihn nicht loswerden. Hoffentlich habe ich dir nicht wehgetan?“ John war besorgt.

„Du mir? Wessen Bein ist denn gebrochen und wer stöhnt vor Schmerzen, wenn er auch nur versucht, sich zu bewegen? Nein, dafür hast du im Moment keine Kraft“, beruhigte Rodney ihn. „Ich bin wach geworden, weil du so unruhig wurdest.“

„Gut.“

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Rodney wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um diese seltsame Situation zu überspielen. Dabei war er doch sonst nicht um Worte verlegen.

Erst als John von ihm abrücken wollte und dabei schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog, fand er seine Stimme wieder.

„Soll ich dir Tabletten raussuchen? Die Wirkung der letzten Dosis muss doch schon lange nachgelassen haben. Vielleicht war das auch die Ursache für deinen Traum.“

„Wer in dieser Galaxis lebt und behauptet, noch nie von einem Wraith geträumt zu haben, ist ein Lügner. Seitdem ich aus erster Hand weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, ausgesaut zu werden, habe ich solche Träume öfter.“

Dieses Bekenntnis versuchte John mit einem Grinsen und einem Achselzucken als unwichtig abzutun. Rodney kannte ihn lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es nur eine Maske war.

Eine Maske, die er akzeptieren konnte, da er glaubte, den Menschen dahinter zu kennen.

„Das war keine Antwort. Schmerztabletten, jetzt? Ja oder Ja?“

„Ja, Mama.“

Rodney versuchte aufzustehen, fiel aber stöhnend zurück, als seine Muskeln gegen die Überbelastung protestierten.

„Rodney?“ Johns Stimme war alarmiert.

„Nichts, ich bin nur Wissenschaftler. Als Amateur-Abenteurer sollte ich nicht den ganzen Tag durch Wälder rennen, versuchen, vor Dinos zu fliehen und auf harten Böden zu schlafen. Zudem bin ich zu alt für so etwas.“

„Aber du hast diese Nacht warm geschlafen.“

„Darüber habe ich mich auch nicht beschwert.“ Rodney startete einen zweiten Versuch, langsamer und bedächtiger. Und erfolgreicher.

Er sah sich um. Ronon saß in der Mitte der Lichtung und blickte in den Himmel, der sich langsam rosa färbte. Rodney hatte den Eindruck, dass Ronon mehr auf die Geräusche um sich herum achtete als auf die fremde Sternenkonstellation.

Teyla lag unter der Decke und war wohl noch nicht wach. Sie rührte sich auch nicht, als Rodney sich laut stöhnend reckte und streckte.

Anschließend ging er steifbeinig zum Vorratspacken und suchte nach Tabletten für John. Nur noch die Hälfte des Erste-Hilfe-Packen existierte. Entweder war ein Teil des Rucksackes in den Dornen eines Busches hängen geblieben oder der Schwanz eines Brachiosaurier hatte ihn weggefegt.

Das Morphium war jedenfalls weg.

Jetzt wusste Rodney, warum Teyla gar nicht erst versucht hatte, John damit von den schlimmsten Schmerzen zu befreien.

Viele Schmerztabletten hatten sie nicht mehr, doch bis Lornes Eintreffen würden sie reichen. Rodney nahm einen Blister, verstaute den Rest ganz unten im Rucksack und ging zu Ronon. Der starrte immer noch in den Himmel.

„Morgen! Hast du…“ Eigentlich hatte Rodney nach etwas zu trinken fragen wollen, doch er war Ronons Blick in das Firmament gefolgt und was er sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Über ihnen kreisten mehrere gigantische Tiere. Wunderschön und beängstigend.

„Sind sie schon lange dort oben?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe sie erst vor wenigen Minuten entdeckt, da schwebten sie noch viel tiefer. Was ist das?“

Viel konnte Rodney nicht erkennen. Nur, dass die Tiere keine Federn und ihre Flughäute eine riesige Spannweite hatten.

„Es könnten Quetzalcoatlus sein“, sinnierte Rodney. „Keine Vögel, sondern gigantische Flugsaurier.“

„Wie gefährlich sind sie?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wären groß genug, um Menschen forttragen zu können. Ihre Krallen und Schnäbel sind riesig.“

„Was ist groß genug? Guten Morgen, Rodney, hallo Ronon.“ Teyla kam zu ihnen.

„Der Morgen ist nicht gut. Schau in den Himmel.“ Mit einer dramatischen Geste deutete Rodney auf die Flugsaurier.

Sie sah die Tiere und erbleichte.

„Sicher ist die Lichtung damit auch nicht mehr. Fragt sich nur, was das kleinere Übel ist.“

Bevor Ronon antworten konnte, ergriff Rodney das Wort.

„John ist nicht transportfähig. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn du ihn dir über die Schulter werfen willst, Ronon. Er sagt nicht viel, aber jede noch so kleine Bewegung bereitet ihm höllische Schmerzen.“

„Dann gib ihm Medikamente, dass er nichts mitbekommt.“

Ronon machte es sich leicht.

„Morphium fällt aus und bei den Tabletten befürchte ich üble Nebenwirkungen, wenn ich ihm mehr als drei auf einmal gebe.“ Rodney kannte sich mit Schmerzmitteln bestens aus, um eventuelle Wechselwirkungen zu seinen Allergiemitteln einschätzen zu können. Da die Beipackzettel meistens von Fachidioten geschrieben wurden, die erwarteten, dass man immer ein Nachschlagewerk für die Fachbegriffe zur Hand hatte, war es sein Job dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand eine Überdosis bekam.

„Dann bleiben wir vorerst hier“, entschied Ronon. „Ich baue eine Trage. Sorge dafür, dass Sheppard die Schmerzmittel nimmt.“

Ausnahmsweise machte Rodney sich darum keine Sorgen. John hatte so starke Schmerzen, dass er nur ganz wenig gedrängt werden musste. Er nickte. „Hast du schon Tee gekocht? Ich brauche etwas, damit John die Tabletten runterspülen kann.“

„Ja.“ Ronon nahm den Topf vom Feuer und schüttete einen Becher voll, den er Rodney reichte.

Er nahm ihn und ging zu John. Der hatte das Gespräch mitangehört und blickte misstrauisch in den Himmel. „Das gefällt mir gar nicht.“

„Mir auch nicht. Komm, ich helfe dir hoch.“

Obwohl Rodney seinen Freund wie ein volles ZPM anfasste, war es für John nicht angenehm. Als er aufrecht saß und wieder zu Atem gekommen war, blickte er zweifelnd auf die Tabletten, die Rodney ihm reichte.

„Steht dein Angebot mit dem Morphium noch?“

„Bitte?“ Rodney konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte.

„Ich bin Realist.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. „In meinem Zustand bin ich eine Last für euch und je weniger ihr euch um meine Schmerzen sorgt und davon abgelenkt seid, umso größer sind unsere Überlebenschancen. Spritz mir das verdammte Morphium und halt dich dann an Ronons Anweisungen.“

Verzweifelt hob Rodney seine Hände.

„Tut mir leid, aber als ich eben gesagt habe, dass das Morphium ausfällt, ging es weniger um deine Abneigung gegen dieses Medikament, sondern mehr um die Tatsache, dass die Packung gestern von einem Dilophosaurier gefressen worden ist. Wie auch andere Teile der Ausrüstung. Ich habe es gemerkt, als ich die Tabletten rausgesucht habe.“

„Dann gib mir genug Tabletten, um mich ins Reich der Träume zu schicken und mich erst in der Krankenstation aufwachen zu lassen.“

„Vier Tabletten.“ Rodney seufzte tief. „Das ist eine mehr, als ich eigentlich verantworten kann.“

„Her damit!“

Resigniert streckte John die Hand aus und Rodney gab ihm die Medizin.

Statt die Tabletten einzunehmen, blickte John in den Himmel. Plötzlich ließ er die Pillen fallen und schrie „Runter!“ Er zerrte an Rodneys Jacke und riss ihn zu Boden.

Johns Schmerzensschrei, als er sein Bein bewegte, hallte noch in Rodneys Ohren, als ein Rauschen über ihn hinwegfegte und etwas Scharfes seinen Rücken aufriss.

Es schmerzte im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht. Rodney wusste, dass es der Schock war.

Er rollte zur Seite und zückte seine M-9, um der Gefahr zu begegnen. Aber er war zu langsam gewesen. Jemand hatte bereits den Flugsaurier getroffen. Der fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden – auf das Feuer direkt hinter ihnen, so dass es schon nach wenigen Sekunden erbärmlich nach verbranntem Horn stank.

„Einer weniger!“, war Ronons lakonischer Kommentar. Dann zielte er auf die Tiere, die hoch im Himmel ihre Kreise zogen. Er schoss zwei Mal, doch die Entfernung war zu groß, als das die Energieladung noch eine Auswirkung auf sie gehabt hätte.

„John, wie geht es dir?“

Teylas besorgte Stimme riss Rodneys Blick vom Himmel Sie starrte John so intensiv an, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Nicht gut. Das ganze Bein ist angeschwollen und schmerzt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, brauche ich dringend die Tabletten, um nicht vor Schmerzen zu stöhnen.“

„Bleib ruhig, hier sind sie.“ Teyla klaubte die Tabletten vom Boden auf und wischte sie mit einem Tuch ab, bevor sie sie John hinhielt. „Nicht mehr lange. In knapp einer Stunde wird Elizabeth sich melden. Dann ist alles ganz schnell vorbei und Dr. Keller wird dir helfen.“

John nahm die Pillen und schluckte sie. „Hoffentlich bleibt jetzt alles ruhig. Wenn jetzt noch mehr Dinos auftauchen, haben wir schlechte Karten.“

„Das werden sie nicht.“ Rodney wagte nicht, Ronons Optimismus zu teilen. „Trotzdem will ich dich auf die Trage legen, um im Notfall schnell weg zu können. Sag mir, wenn du bereit bist.“ Ronon beobachtete unablässig den Himmel

„Jetzt“, presste John hervor. „Je schneller ich es hinter mir habe, umso besser.“

„Wie du meinst.“

Wann Ronon die Zeit gefunden hatte, aus Ästen eine Trage zu bauen, wusste Rodney nicht. Sie war da und das war alles, was zählte.

Ronon machte kurzen Prozess. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hob er John hoch und legte ihn auf der Trage ab.

Rodney sah, wie der Colonel sich auf die Lippen biss, als Ronon ihn berührte, blickte er weg.

„Rodney, das Tier hat deinen Rücken aufgerissen. Hat es dich schlimm erwischt?“

Wenn Teylas Stimme einen derart besorgten Unterton hatte, dann musste es schlimm sein.

Im Geiste sah Rodney die Fleischfetzen von seinem Rücken hängen. Und fragte sich, warum er vom Blutverlust noch nicht das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. „Schmerzen habe ich keine, aber das wird der Schock sein.“

„Zieh deine Jacke aus, damit ich mir die Wunde ansehen und dich verarzten kann.“

Rodney folgte ihrer Anweisung und stellte erstaunt fest, dass die Jacke zwar zerfetzt, aber nicht blutig war.

Er zog auch das Shirt aus. Das hatte vier lange Risse und eine winzig kleine blutige Stelle.

Rodney konnte es nicht glauben. „Wie schlimm ist es?“

„Vier Kratzer und eine aufgerissene Stelle. Ich werde es desinfizieren, damit es sich nicht entzündet.“

Vorsichtig tupfte Teyla das Desinfektionsmittel auf Rodneys Rücken. Es brannte höllisch.

„Aua! Kannst du nicht vorsichtiger sein? Die wilden Tiere sind im Vergleich zu dir ja richtig sanft. Pass doch auf!“

„McKay, hör auf zu jammern. Du kreischst wie ein kleines Mädchen und davon bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen.“ John klang amüsiert.

Rodney drehte sich zu ihm und sah, dass die Tabletten schon wirkten. John war nicht mehr ganz so angespannt.

„Wenn ich nicht jammere, wird irgendetwas passieren, dass ich einen wirklichen Grund dafür bekomme. So weiß sie rechtzeitig, wann sie vorsichtig sein muss.“

„Das war aber jetzt nicht notwendig, Rodney. Du hast dieses Mal keinen Grund zur Klage gehabt. Ich klebe noch ein Pflaster auf den Rücken, dann kannst du dich wieder anziehen… So, fertig.“

Teyla trat einen Schritt zurück und bedachte Rodney mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

Rodney zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Wehmütig betrachtete er seine Sachen. Sie waren so zerfetzt, dass noch nicht mal Miko sie würde flicken können. Er zog sich an und blickte in den Himmel.

Das Wetter zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite mit einem wolkenlosen Himmel. Weit oben zogen die Quetzalcoatlus ihre Kreise. Entweder hatten sie kein Interesse an der Jagd oder sie hatten den Tod ihres Artgenossen mitbekommen und zogen es vor, leichtere Beute zu machen.

„McKay! Machst du Frühstück? Ich habe Hunger.“

Ronons flehender Blick ließ Rodney nicken. Die Alternative – ein Frühstück, das Teyla zubereitet hatte – wollte er Ronon nicht antun. Die Frau schaffte es, wirklich jedes Gericht ungenießbar zu machen.

Er brauchte die Vorräte nicht zu prüfen, um zu wissen, wie klein die Auswahl war.

„Du hast die Wahl zwischen zerkrümelten, zermatschten und einfach nur plattgewalzten Powerbars. Außerdem haben wir noch Speck, den ich braten könnte, und Fertigteig für Fladenbrote. Was möchtest du?“

„Alles!“ Ronon grinste. „Speck, Brot und einen Riegel, egal in welchem Zustand.“

Teyla nickte zustimmend.

Es stank immer noch nach verbranntem Horn. So ekelhaft, dass Rodney keinen Appetit hatte.

Er briet für Ronon eine extra große Portion Speck, die dieser mit einem dankbaren Nicken annahm.

Während Ronon das Essen in sich hineinschaufelte und Teyla einen Riegel aß, lauschte Rodney in den Wald.

Die Tiere waren erwacht und sorgten für eine entsprechende Geräuschkulisse. Das Unterholz raschelte ständig. Jeden Moment konnte ein Dilophosaurier angreifen. Rodney hoffte, dass die Feuer sie auch tagsüber abhalten würde. Er hatte die P-90 in seinen Händen, bereit, sie sofort hochzureißen und sein Team zu verteidigen.

Nervös sah Rodney auf die Uhr: noch eine halbe Stunde, bis Elizabeth sich melden wollte.

Es würde maximal weitere zwanzig Minuten dauern, bis die Kavallerie – Major Lorne – zu ihrer Rettung kam.

Ein neues Geräusch ließ Rodney zusammenzucken. Es war viel näher als alle anderen Laute. Er blickte sich um und dann sah er es: Ein kleiner Dinosaurier, vielleicht zwei Fuß hoch, der sich aufrecht gehend dem toten Quetzalcoatlus näherte. Das Tier blickte immer wieder misstrauisch zu den Menschen und sah irgendwie putzig aus.

Ein Schuss aus Ronons Waffe ließ Rodney zusammenzucken. Das Tier brach tot zusammen.

„Warum hast du das getan?“ Vorwurfsvoll sah Rodney seinen Teamkameraden an. „Er war doch viel zu klein, um uns gefährlich zu werden. Außerdem wollte er doch nur Aas fressen.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ich bin zwar ein Genie, aber obwohl jeder hier es zu glauben scheint, sind Dinosaurier nicht mein Fachgebiet. Ich habe keine Ahnung.“

„Solange du mir keinen Beweis bringst, dass es harmlos ist, töte ich jedes Tier, das die Lichtung betritt. Nur so kann ich unsere Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.“

Ronons Stimme hatte diesen endgültigen Tonfall, der jede Diskussion im Kern erstickte.

Er hatte Recht, doch Rodney hätte liebend gern diesen kleinen Dinosaurier beobachtet. Die Biologen hätten ihn um diese Erfahrung beneidet.

 

Als Rodney das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, waren gerade fünf Minuten vergangen. Es war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen.

Um sich abzulenken, versuchte er, an seine Arbeit zu denken. Schließlich mussten nicht nur die Langstreckensensoren gewartet werden. Doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und blickte nach zwei Minuten schon wieder auf die Uhr.

„2173?“

Rodney brauchte auf Johns Frage nicht lange nachzudenken. „Kann man durch 53 teilen. 3869?“

„Lässt sich durch 73 teilen. 6351?“

Seitdem sowohl Rodney als auch John die Primzahlen bis zu einer Million auswendig kannten, hatten sie die Regeln geändert. Man nannte eine Zahl und der andere musste herausfinden, welche die höchste Primzahl war, durch die sie sich teilen ließ. Im Streitfall führte es auch nicht mehr zu endlosen Diskussionen, sondern man konnte es ganz schnell nachrechnen.

Als nach kurzer Zeit bei John die Wirkung der Tabletten bemerkbar machte und er wesentlich langsamer wurde, bis er überhaupt eine Primzahl errechnet hatte, sparte sich Rodney seine sonst üblichen sarkastischen Kommentare. Er war froh, dass sein Freund sichtlich entspannte und wesentlich weniger Schmerzen zu spüren schien.

Rodney war so abgelenkt, dass er - als Johns Finger zu seinem Headset griffen – erstaunt feststellte, dass es sieben Uhr war.

„Hallo, Elizabeth. Wir haben schon sehnsüchtig auf ihren Anruf gewartet.“

Rodney ärgerte sich, dass sein Headset weg war. So konnte er nur einen Teil des Gesprächs mithören.

„Nein, es sind keine Wraiths aufgetaucht, es gab auch keine Dorfbewohner, die wir verärgert haben. Wir sind nur von Dinosauriern verfolgt worden und ich habe mir dabei das Bein gebrochen.“ John wollte noch etwas sagen, aber er wurde unterbrochen. Rodney konnte es an seinem Stirnrunzeln erkennen.

„Ich mache keine Witze, Elizabeth. Ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn Sie Lorne mit einem medizinischen Team zu uns schicken. Wir sind vier Kilometer vom Gate entfernt, doch die Schneise, die die Brachiosaurier geschlagen haben, macht eine Rückkehr sehr schwierig.“

Rodney schnaubte: Es war mehr oder weniger unmöglich, John über die umgekippten Bäume zu tragen.

„Danke, Elizabeth. Wir sind auf einer Lichtung, süd-östlich vom Gate. Sagen Sie bitte Lorne, dass riesige Vögel über uns schweben, die den Flugweg blockieren. Sheppard aus.“

Bevor Elizabeth noch etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach John die Verbindung.

Rodney konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Was meinst du, was für ein Gesicht Lorne machen wird, wenn er herausfindet, dass es sich bei den Vögeln um Flugsaurier handelt?“

„Ein dummes!“ Grinsend blickte John hoch. Rodney sah auch die Ringe unter seinen Augen und war froh, dass dieses Abenteuer bald vorbei war. So wie sein Freund aussah, fühlte er sich.

Rodney wollte zu einer sarkastischen Bemerkung ansetzten, als Ronon einen warnenden Laut von sich gab und Rodney ansah.

Es gab Momente, wo es wirklich besser war, seinen Mund zu halten. So lauschte Rodney in den Wald hinein, konnte aber nichts hören. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass genau dass das Problem war. Die Erinnerung, was passiert war, als die Tiere sich zum letzten Mal verkrochen hatten, war noch frisch.

Panisch sah Rodney sich um. Nichts war zu erkennen, auch kein Dröhnen aus der Ferne war zu hören.

Dann krachte es im Unterholz – genau in der Richtung, wo der tote Quetzalcoatlus lag.

„Rodney, Teyla! Schafft John so weit wie möglich von dem Kadaver weg!“

Ronon hatte seine Waffe gezückt und war bereit zu schießen, wenn ein Tier die Lichtung betrat – egal wie groß es sein mochte. Seine Augen hatten diesen entschlossenen Ausdruck, den er sonst für Wraith reserviert hatte.

Ohne zu zögern folgte Rodney der Anweisung und zusammen mit Teyla hob er die Trage an. Dabei ignorierte er seinen schmerzenden Rücken – die Muskeln waren in den letzten 24 Stunden sowieso überstrapaziert worden – und bemühte sich, John ohne Erschütterungen hochzuheben.

Johns Gesichtsausdruck war bei dieser Aktion nicht ganz so angespannt, wie Rodney befürchtet hatte. Auch ohne Morphium kamen sie halbwegs zurecht.

„Macht schneller!“

Ronons Befehl war überflüssig. Auch Rodney hörte das Knacken im Unterholz. Etwas Großes war im Anmarsch.

Sie setzten die Trage neben dem Feuer, das am weitesten vom Quetzalcoatlus weg war, ab.

Während Teyla Holz nachlegte, kontrollierte Rodney zum x-ten Mal, ob seine P-90 funktionierte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Colonel?“

„Wenn es das wäre, läge ich nicht auf der Trage.“

„Du weißt, was ich meine!" Rodney seufzte genervt. John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Besser als erwartet. Die Tabletten wirken und alles kommt wie durch eine Watteschicht gedämpft bei mir an.“

Rodney stellte sich – genau wie Teyla – neben Ronon, bereit jedes Tier, das versuchen sollte, ihnen zu nahe zu kommen, zu töten.

Doch erst einmal kam nichts. Das Gebüsch raschelte nicht mehr, nichts regte sich. Da es ansonsten viel zu still war, wusste Rodney, dass es jedoch kein Fehlalarm gewesen war.

Als es wieder raschelte, schob sich ein Kopf in etwa drei Meter Höhe durch das Farn und blickte auf die Lichtung. Bevor das Tier einen weiteren Schritt vorangehen konnte, hatte Ronon abgedrückt und den Kopf getroffen.

Statt tot umzukippen schüttelte das Vieh seinen Kopf und blickte sie aus kleinen Augen an.

Dann betrat es die Lichtung.

Der Dinosaurier war neun Meter lang, ging aufrecht und hatte zwei kleine, verkümmerte Ärmchen und einen riesigen Kopf. Er sah aus wie ein Tyrannosaurus Rex, war aber zu klein, um wirklich einer zu sein. Doch das Tier war eindeutig ein Jäger.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Wieso muss das ausgerechnet uns passieren? Verdammt!“

„McKay! Sei still! Sonst lockst du das Tier noch an.“

„Das sagt der, der vergessen hat, von ‚betäuben’ auf ‚tödlich’ zu stellen.“

„Meine Waffe stand auf der höchsten Energiestufe!“ Ronons Blick folgte dem Dinosaurier, der ganz langsam auf sie zukam.

„Und dann darf ich nicht fluchen? Wir werden alle sterben, schau dir nur die spitzen Zähne an!“

Rodney merkte, dass er hyperventilierte, wusste aber nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte, zu groß war seine Panik. Selbst Wraith gingen zu Boden, wenn Ronon mit seiner Waffe auf sie schoss. Wieso war ein dicke Hornhaut und Knochenpanzer ein so wirksamer Schutz gegen Energiewaffen?

„Rodney! Atme langsam ein und aus, du kannst das. Besinne dich und beruhige dich. Du kennst solche Wesen. Sag uns, wohin wir zielen müssen, damit wir es töten können.“ Teylas Stimme brachte Rodney zur Vernunft.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, musste er zugeben. „Wenn seine Knochen genau so aufgebaut sind, wie die seines größeren Verwandten, ist das Gehirn durch sehr dicke Knochen geschützt, die selbst Kugeln nicht durchdringen können. Versucht auf seine Brust zu zielen, vielleicht sitzt hinter den Armen das Herz.“

Bevor Ronon abdrücken konnte, raschelte es erneut und zwei weitere Dinosaurier derselben Art betraten die Lichtung.

Langsam wurde es eng.

Unwillkürlich wich Rodney zwei Schritte zurück, bis die Trage einen weiteren Rückzug verhinderte. Einen von der Sorte konnten sie vielleicht erledigen, ohne dass es auf ihrer Seite Verletzte gab. Aber drei?

„Rodney, du stehst im Weg, ich kann nichts sehen“, beschwerte sich John.

„Sei froh, dass es so ist. Wir haben Besuch aus der Nachbarschaft bekommen. Und ich befürchte, dass er auf Krawall aus ist.“

Die Neuankömmlinge hoben ihre Köpfe und brüllten laut, kümmerten sich aber nicht um die Menschen, sondern stürzten sich mit Heißhunger auf den Quetzalcoatlus. Es war ekelhaft anzusehen, wie sie sich zu dem Kadaver runterbeugten und riesige Fleischbrocken herausrissen.

Rodney war froh, nicht gefrühstückt zu haben. Und glücklich gerade nicht auf dem Speiseplan zu stehen – jedenfalls vorläufig.

Der Dinosaurier, der als erster angekommen war, zögerte einen Moment, dann wandte auch er sich von den Menschen ab und versuchte, sich ebenfalls seinen Teil an dem Kadaver zu sichern.

Doch damit war es noch nicht vorbei. Kaum dachte Rodney, aufatmen zu können, als zwei weitere Tiere die Lichtung betraten und sich dem Quetzalcoatlus nähern wollten. Doch das wollten die zuerst Angekommenen nicht dulden. Sie hoben ihre Köpfe und gaben ein dumpfes Röhren von sich.

„Wir müssen die Lichtung räumen, sie wird gleich zum Kampfplatz.“ Ronon griff sich seinen Rucksack.

„Und wohin sollen wir bitteschön gehen? Im Wald kann Lorne uns vielleicht orten, aber nicht landen.“

„Wir bleiben in der Nähe und wenn Lorne kommt, kann er den Platz freischießen.“

Die Dinosaurier kamen immer näher. Die zwei Neuankömmlinge wichen Schritt für Schritt zurück, als sie von den anderen drei, die das Aas verteidigten, mit wildem Brüllen bedroht wurden.

Die Schwänze peitschten dabei bedrohlich nahe an Ronons ausgestrecktem Arm vorbei.

Rodney sah ein, dass es Zeit war zu laufen statt zu fragen. Zusammen mit Teyla hob er die Trage hoch und sie gingen los.

 

Sie waren gerade ins Unterholz eingetaucht und hatten sich etwa hundert Meter von der Lichtung entfernt, als Ronon das Zeichen zum Anhalten gab. Erleichtert setzte Rodney die Trage ab.

Er sah sich um und wollte gerade reklamieren, dass das Unterholz zu dicht war, um sich nähernde Tiere rechtzeitig zu orten, als John zum Headset griff.

„Lorne! Gut, dass Sie so schnell sind. Wir haben eine kritische Situation.“

Hatte Rodney gedacht, dass John schon seine Verletzung maßlos herabgespielt hatte, so revidierte er seine Meinung. _Kritische Situation._ **Das** war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

„Räumen Sie die Lichtung, egal wie, damit wir an Bord können“, drängte Sheppard ungeduldig.

John lauschte einen Moment und sah danach sehr genervt aus. Lorne konnte froh sein, dass er nicht in direkter Nähe war.

„Ronon hat es schon versucht, aber unsere Waffen sind zu schwach.“

Die Antwort fiel jetzt zu Johns Zufriedenheit aus.

„Danke, wir warten auf euch. Sheppard Ende.“ Er hob den Kopf und blickte sich suchend um.

Ronon stand wenige Schritte entfernt und spähte durch das Gebüsch auf die Lichtung. Teyla sicherte die andere Seite.

Rodney selbst konnte die Lichtung nicht mehr sehen, aber nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen, kämpften die Tiere um den Kadaver.

Jetzt, wo er einen Augenblick Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, fragte er sich, welche Dinosaurierart auf der Lichtung war. Für den Tyrannosaurus Rex waren die Tiere zu klein. Aber nach ihrem Körperbau gehörten sie derselben Gattung an. Dunkel erinnerte Rodney sich an seine Schulzeit. Der Lehrer, der sein Schulprojekt unterstützt hatte, war stolzer Kanadier gewesen. Deswegen hatte er ihm auch vorgeschlagen, im Diorama einen ‚heimischen’ Dinosaurier darzustellen, den man vor etwa einhundert Jahren in Alberta gefunden hatte und dementsprechend Albertosaurier genannt hatte. Rodney hatte sich nur kurz mit dem Dinosaurier beschäftigt und sich stattdessen für den Allosaurier entschieden, der ja auch zeitlich besser zu dem Ceratosaurus passt.

Wieso ein Albertosauer aus der Kreidezeit in der Pegasusgalaxie Beute auf Saurier des Jura machte, würde wohl für immer unerforscht bleiben.

Ein Fiepen direkt neben ihm riss Rodney aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn seine P-90 hochreißen.

Doch als er den kleinen Dinosaurier sah, der direkt neben ihm stand, brachte er es nicht übers Herz abzudrücken. Es könnte ein Bruder des Saurier sein, den Ronon erschossen hatte. Das kleine Wesen hatte keine Angst, sondern drängte sich fast schon Schutz suchend an ihn.

Rodney sah sich um. Alle anderen blickten gespannt zur Lichtung, warteten auf Lornes Eingreifen.

„Husch!“ Rodney wollte den Kleinen vertreiben, um zu verhindern, dass auch er von Ronon erschossen wurde. Er versuchte, das Tier mit heftigen Armbewegungen zu verscheuchen. Erreichte aber nichts. Stattdessen blickte der Kleine zu ihm hoch und fiepte. Leise und hilfesuchend.

„Pssscht! Verschwinde hier! Es ist zu gefährlich für dich!“

Das brachte ihm nur einen neugierigen Blick ein. Dabei stellte Rodney fest, dass das Tier extrem lange Wimpern hatte, unter denen ihn traurige Augen treuherzig ansahen.

Warum musste so etwas ausgerechnet ihm passieren? Immer war er es, der die hilflosen Kinder, treudoofen Hunde und gefährlichen alten Hexen abbekam. John dagegen eroberte immer die hübschen Priesterinnen, attraktiven Kriegerinnen und das beste Essen.

Da schmiegte sich eine Schnauze vertrauensvoll in seine Hand.

„Hau ab! Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, sonst stirbst du!“

„Gib ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern, dann verschwindet er bestimmt.“

John hatte mitbekommen, in welcher Bedrängnis Rodney steckte. Er war froh, dass der Colonel nicht seine M-9 auf das Tier richtete, um es zu töten.

Vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass er durch die Schmerzmittel so beeinflusst war, dass er Angst hatte, nicht sein Ziel zu treffen.

„Du hast auch schon so viele Dinos besessen, dass du das beurteilen kannst?“

Rodney konnte sich nicht überwinden, den Kleinen zu schlagen.

„Nein, aber meine Hunde haben immer darauf reagiert.“

„Hunde sind nicht intelligent. Katzen zum Beispiel würden zurückschlagen und ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Danke für den Tipp, Sheppard. Ich werde ihn anders los.“

Er kramte in seinen Taschen, bis er einen Riegel gefunden hatte, riss die Verpackung auf und reichte dem Tier einige Brocken.

Der Kleine schnupperte, schien einen Moment zu zögern, dann nahm er ganz vorsichtig einen Bissen, ohne zu versuchen, nach Rodneys Fingern zu schnappen.

Der Jumper näherte sich mit einem hohen Sirren. Die Kavallerie war fast da.

Den nächsten Brocken warf Rodney auf den Boden. Das Tier sah ihn einen Moment fragend an, dann trippelte es langsam ein wenig zur Seite und senkte seinen Kopf, um das Futter zu fressen.

Genau den Moment suchte Lorne sich aus, um die Dinosaurier auf der Lichtung anzugreifen.

Rodney wusste nicht genau, was der Major abgeworfen hatte, doch die Druckwelle reichte, um ihn zu Boden stürzen zu lassen.

Beinahe wäre er auf John gelandet. Doch im letzten Augenblick gelang es Rodney, sich zur Seite zur werfen. Dabei hatte nicht bedacht, dass genau dort der kleine Saurier die Brocken fraß, die er ihm hingeworfen hatte.

Rodney stürzte auf ihn. Die Landung war nicht weich, doch bevor er sich darüber beschweren konnte, hörte er den Schrei des Tieres. Es ging Rodney durch Mark und Bein.

Hastig stand er sich auf, um zu sehen, wo er den Kleinen verletzt hatte. Zuerst konnte Rodney keine Wunde sehen. Der Kleine lag kläglich fiepend auf der Seite, dann versuchte er, sich hochzurappeln.

Mit seinen kurzen Armen brauchte er zwei Versuche, bis er schwankend hochkam.

Dann erst sah Rodney, was dem Kleinen solche Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Eine große Bisswunde zierte seinen rechten Oberschenkel. Sie war schon einige Tage alt und stark entzündet.

Mitleidig strich er dem Tier über den Kopf.

Wie es dem Saurier gelungen war, seinem Jäger mit dieser Verletzung zu entkommen, war Rodney ein Rätsel. Aber danach hatte er es bestimmt nicht mehr geschafft, selber Beute zu machen und der Hunger hatte ihn zu seinem zutraulichen Verhalten getrieben.

„McKay! Geh zur Seite!“

Entsetzt sah Rodney, wie Ronon seine Waffe auf den Kleinen richtete. Er verstand zwar, dass der Sedataner nach den bisherigen Erlebnissen auf ‚Jura’ jedes Tier als Gefahr einschätzte, aber er wollte einfach nicht, dass dieses Tier getötet wurde.

Er stellte sich so vor den Saurier, dass er in die Mündung von Ronons Waffe sah. Der senkte mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck seine Waffe. „Was ist?“

„Er ist genauso gefährlich wie Miko! Außerdem ist er verletzt.“ Dass er spitze, gefährlich aussehende Zähne hatte, verschwieg er.

Doch Ronon hatte kein Mitleid. „Verletzte Tiere sind unberechenbar. Außerdem sagst du immer, dass Tiere von fremden Planeten unbekannte Krankheiten übertragen können.“

„Stimmt“, musste Rodney zugeben. Er fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben und wusste nicht, wie er den Kleinen verteidigen sollte.

„Ronon“, John mischte sich ein. „Das Tier hängt wie eine Klette an McKay und betet ihn an. Er ist wirklich keine Gefahr.

„Wie ihr meint.“ Rodney konnte ohne weiteres die ganzen ‚aber’ hinzuaddieren, die Ronon mit einem einzigen Achselzucken ausdrückte.

Dann griff John zum Headset. „Sheppard hier.“

Rodney verfluchte erneut die Tatsache, dass er sein eigenes Headset verloren hatte.

„Danke, Major, endlich eine gute Nachricht.“ Ein erleichtertes Grinsen war auf Johns Gesicht zu sehen. „Könnt ihr uns orten?“

Rodney war nahe dran, John zu erklären, dass Lorne das Gen hatte und sie selbstverständlich orten konnte.

„Gut, dann warten wir hier auf euch. Sheppard aus.“

Erneut berührte John sein Headset.

„Sie sind gelandet und räumen gerade ein wenig auf, damit Dr. Keller und die Sanitäter durchkommen.“

Erleichtert grinste Rodney. Der Albtraum war fast vorbei.

Ein Fiepen lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf den Dino, der Rodney hungrig ansah.

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Rodney den Kleinen, während er gierig die spärlichen Überreste des Riegels fraß. Satt würde er davon bestimmt nicht.

Die Verletzung sah auch auf dem zweiten Blick schrecklich aus. Rodney bezweifelte, dass sie ohne medizinische Versorgung heilen würde.

„Ich nehme ihn mit nach Atlantis.“

Rodney erschrak im ersten Moment über seinen Entschluss, als er weiter darüber nachdachte, wusste er, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war.

„Bist du sicher, McKay?“ Johns Zweifel störten Rodney nicht.

„Ja, wie ich Elizabeth und dich kenne, werdet ihr ‚Jura’ für weitere Besuche sperren, weil es zu gefährlich ist. Ich habe keine Lust, dass die Biologen mich mit Fragen belagern, die ich nicht beantworten kann. Mit dem Kleinen hier können sie ihre Neugierde befriedigen und ich habe meine Ruhe.“

Eine rationale Erklärung, die nichts von Rodneys Sehnsucht verriet, nachts nicht mehr allein zu sein. Da es keine Katzen gab, würde ein Saurier sein Gefährte werden – der hoffentlich auch verstand, was das Wort ‚stubenrein’ bedeutete. Er würde schon einen Weg finden, dass die Biologen den Kleinen so gut wie gar nicht zu Gesicht und unter ihre Untersuchungsgeräte bekommen würden. Wenn er erstmal in Atlantis angekommen war.

„Wenn du ihn ohne Probleme in den Jumper bekommst, von mir aus. Aber du lässt alle Untersuchungen von Keller ohne Murren über dich ergehen.“

Es war klar, dass John Forderungen stellen würde.

„Ja, ja, ist ja gut.“ Rodney hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wenn du so lange im Bett bleibst, wie Keller es anordnet.“

Bevor John protestieren konnte, hob Teyla lauschend den Kopf.

Einen Augenblick später hörte auch Rodney etwas. Er hoffte inständig, dass es der Rettungstrupp und kein weiteres Tier war.

Ronon hatte sich umgedreht und hielt seine Waffe schussbereit, senkte sie aber, als zu erkennen war, dass Menschen durch das Unterholz brachen.

Lorne erreichte sie als erster. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er von Dr. Keller zur Seite geschoben. Die zierliche Ärztin bewies erstaunliche Kräfte, wenn es um das Wohl ihrer Patienten ging. „Verzeihen Sie, es wartet ein Patient auf mich, Sir.“

„Schon gut.“ Lorne drehte sich um und teilte seine Männer ein, um dieses provisorische Lager zu sichern.

Rodney ging Dr. Keller schnell genug aus dem Weg, auch Ronon wich einen Schritt zurück, nur der Saurier bewegte sich nicht und blickte leise fiepend zu ihr hoch, als sie überrascht vor ihm stehen blieb.

Dr. Keller stutze einen Moment, dann schlug sie einen Bogen um ihn herum, beobachtete ihn aber die ganze Zeit. Dabei entdeckte sie die Wunde auf seinem Oberschenkel.

„Du armer Kerl!“, rief sie mitleidig aus. „Wer hat dich denn so zugerichtet?“ Ihr Blick schweifte in die Runde. „Habt ihr euch ein Maskottchen zugelegt? Es ist aber in einem jämmerlichen Zustand. Wird es mich beißen, wenn ich nachher versuche, ihn medizinisch zu versorgen? Das Kerlchen muss ziemliche Schmerzen haben.“

„Wir haben noch überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass er bei dieser winzigen Verletzung Schmerzen haben könnte.“ Rodneys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Dann riss er sich zusammen. Die Ärztin hatte sich schon freiwillig bereit erklärt, den Kleinen zu versorgen, das sollte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen. „Bisher war er friedlich.“ Rodney ging zurück zu dem Dino, der ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah. „Ich kenne ihn noch nicht gut genug, um zu sagen, wie er auf eine Behandlung reagiert. Ich hatte früher eine verschmuste Katze, nur wenn sie einen weißen Kittel sah, wurde sie zur reißenden Bestie, die man nur mit Lederhandschuhen anfassen konnte.“

Dr. Keller nickte nur, dann widmete sie sich ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe.

Als einer der Soldaten näher kam, kuschelte sich der Saurier schutzsuchend an Rodney. Er konnte die Wärme an seinem Bein spüren. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, streichelte Rodney über seinen Kopf. Als das Tier die Berührung sichtlich genoss, entspannte sich Rodney.

Dr. Keller hatte sich zu John gehockt, nahm den provisorischen Verband ab und untersuchte sein Bein. Dabei keuchte John mehrfach vor Schmerzen auf.

„Was für Schmerzmittel habt ihr ihm verabreicht?“

Rodney wühlte in seiner Hosentasche, bis er den Blister gefunden hatte, und reichte ihn der Ärztin. „Er hat vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde vier Tabletten genommen.“

Sie blickte kurz auf den Namen, schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen nahm sie eine Lampe und richtete sie auf Johns Augen. Seine Reflexe fielen wohl zu ihrer Zufriedenheit aus, denn sie machte niemandem Vorwürfe über die zu hohe Medikation. Als sie sich aufrichtete, sah sie die fragenden Blicke der restlichen Teammitglieder. „Ihr solltet es besser wissen. Solange ich ihn nicht in Atlantis und auf meinem Tisch habe, kann ich nichts Genaues sagen. Aber ich denke, dass er in wenigen Wochen wieder auf Missionen gehen kann.“

Erleichterung durchflutete Rodney. Die Angst um John ließ ein wenig nach. Diesmal war er noch einmal davongekommen.

Bevor Dr. Keller das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab, hockte sie sich zu dem Saurier, um sich seine Wunde anzusehen. Der Kleine fiepte ängstlich, versuchte aber nicht, wegzurennen oder sie anzugreifen.

„Rodney, können Sie ihn irgendwie festhalten? Ich möchte seine Wunde zumindest oberflächlich reinigen, um mir einen Eindruck von der Entzündung machen zu können, und das wird wahrscheinlich schmerzhaft für ihn sein. Gibt es etwas, womit Sie ihn ablenken können?“

„Ich kann versuchen, ihm etwas zu fressen zu geben.“

Rodney musste suchen, bis er einen weiteren Powerbar gefunden hatte. Der Kleine wusste schon, was das Rascheln der Verpackung bedeutete, und stupste Rodney auffordernd an, als er die Verpackung nicht schnell genug aufriss.

Rodney hockte sich hin, schüttete einen Teil der Krümel in seine Hand und hielt sie dem Kleinen unter seine Schnauze.

Den Augenblick nutzte Dr. Keller, um die Wunde vorsichtig mit einem desinfizierenden Tuch abzuwischen. Als der Saurier vor Schmerzen wimmerte und sie vorwurfsvoll ansah, aber keinerlei Fluchtversuche machte, hörte sie auf. Wirklich sauber war es aber noch nicht geworden und Rodney konnte sehen, wie aus einer Stelle Eiter hervorquoll.

„Auf der Erde wüsste ich nicht, ob es mir gelingen würde, ihn erfolgreich zu behandeln. Die Wunde geht wahrscheinlich bis auf den Knochen und ist stark entzündet. Aber in Atlantis habe ich die technischen Möglichkeiten ihm zu helfen – vorausgesetzt die Biologen helfen mir und sagen mir, wie ich ihn betäuben soll. Mir ist es egal, ob ich ein Tier oder einen Menschen operieren muss, aber Anästhesie ist etwas ganz anderes.“

„Wenn sie es nicht tun sollten, werde ich mit ihnen reden.“

Rodneys einziger Kontakt zu den Biologen war Katie Brown gewesen, doch seit Carsons Tod ging er ihr aus dem Weg. Er hatte nicht vor, dies wegen einem Saurier zu ändern. Er kannte sich in ihren Fachgebieten zu wenig aus, um ihre Arbeit kritisieren zu können – aber sollten sie auch nur wagen zu erwähnen, dass sie einen toten Saurier besser untersuchen könnten als einen lebenden, würde er persönlich dafür sorgen, dass ihr Leben zur Hölle werden würde.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig sein wird. Trotzdem danke für die Unterstützung.“ Dr. Keller lächelte Rodney an. „Wie bekommen wir ihn in den Jumper? So wie es aussieht, kann er noch humpeln, aber das dauert zu lange, außerdem leidet er Schmerzen.“

Abwägend sah Rodney den Kleinen an. Er war zwar nur sechzig Zentimeter hoch, doch mit seinem kräftigen Schwanz war er garantiert zwischen dreißig und fünfunddreißig Kilo schwer. Nicht zu schwer, um ihn hochzuheben, doch mit seinen Rückenschmerzen würde es Rodney mehr als schwerfallen. Was war, wenn er sich einen Bandscheibenvorfall holte?

Bevor er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, nahm Ronon sie ihm ab, indem er zum Dino ging und ihn hochhob. Dabei schaffte er es, nicht die verletzte Stelle zu berühren.

Der Kleine fiepste überrascht auf, als er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Doch als Rodney ihm geistesgegenwärtig den letzten Rest des Powerbar vor die Nase hielt, beruhigte er sich wieder und fraß.

„Können wir? Wenn wir uns beeilen, dann bekommen wir in Atlantis noch ein Frühstück.“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging Ronon vor. Auf ein Nicken von Lorne schlossen sich zuerst einige Soldaten und dann die Sanitäter mit der Trage an. Dahinter reihte Rodney sich in die Marschkolonne ein. Dabei wusste er nicht, auf wen er mehr achten sollte: John oder den Saurier. So abgelenkt stolperte er schon nach wenigen Metern, schaffte es aber, nicht hinzufallen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Rodney?“ Teylas Stimme hatte aber nicht den besorgten Unterton, der sonst zu dieser Frage gehörte. Sie klang amüsiert, als ob sie genau wusste, warum Rodney so abgelenkt war.

Dabei wusste er es noch nicht einmal selbst.

„Ja, nichts passiert.“ Rodney wollte noch einen sarkastischen Kommentar über ihren Humor fallen lassen, als er die Lichtung betrat. Der Anblick verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Direkt vor ihm lagen die Kadaver von mehreren Albertosauriern. Besser gesagt das, was von ihnen übrig geblieben war. Was auch immer Lorne auf sie abgeworfen hatte, hatte mindestens zwei der Tiere in Fetzen gerissen und der Boden war glitschig von ihrem Blut.

Die anderen Tiere waren auch tot und blockierten den direkten Weg zum Jumper. Sie mussten um die Kadaver herumgehen.

Der süße Geruch von Blut mischte sich mit dem von verbranntem Fleisch und versengtem Horn. Unzählige Insekten schwirrten über ihren Köpfen.

Obwohl Rodney nichts gegessen hatte, musste er würgen. Er schaffte es so gerade eben, sich die Hand vor dem Mund zu halten und die Magensäure bei sich zu behalten.

„Das wird dir helfen.“ Teyla hielt ihm ein Tuch hin. „Halte es vor deinem Mund und atme dadurch.“

Das Tuch roch nach Kräutern und linderte wirksam Rodneys Drang, sich übergeben zu wollen. Doch weg war er danach nicht. Die letzten Meter zum Jumper blickte er starr auf den Rücken des Sanitäters vor ihm, um sich nicht in blutige Details zu verlieren.

Warum hatte Lorne nicht eine weniger brutale Methode angewendet, um die Tiere zu vertreiben? Die Antwort konnte Rodney sich selbst geben. Wahrscheinlich hatte es der Major versucht und die Tiere hatten ihn ignoriert. Und das war ihr Todesurteil gewesen.

Im Jumper ließ Rodney sich auf einen Sitz fallen. Das Tuch nahm er erst weg, als die Hecktür geschlossen war und die Klimaanlage die Luft gefiltert hatte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Ronon mit dem Dino auf seinem Schoß neben ihm saß. Der Satedaner kraulte das Tier unter dem Kinn. Es beruhigte den Kleinen soweit, dass er trotz der fremden Umgebung ruhig blieb. Bemerkenswert war Ronons melancholisches Lächeln.

Als er merkte, dass Rodney ihn beobachtete, verschwand das Lächeln, er hörte aber nicht auf, den Kleinen zu liebkosen.

Bevor Rodney etwas sagen konnte, bekam er von Teyla einen kräftigen Stoß in die Seite. Heldenhaft einen Schmerzschrei unterdrückend betastete er die misshandelte Stelle. Fragend sah er seine Teamgefährtin an, erntete aber von ihr nur einen bösen Blick, den er als ‚Du hältst jetzt sofort und für immer den Mund!’ interpretierte. Dabei hatte er doch gar nichts gesagt. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war froh, dass Ronon den Kleinen so schnell in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Schließlich war er derjenige gewesen, der eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

Um nicht weiter Teylas Missfallen zu erregen, blickte Rodney sich um.

Lorne saß im Pilotensitz, Dr. Lindsay, die zu seinem Team gehörte, belegte den Sessel neben ihm im Cockpit, die Soldaten und Sanitäter hatten sich auf die Sitzbänke gedrängt und Johns Trage hatte man in der Mitte abgestellt.

Dr. Keller hockte neben dem Colonel und legte eine Infusion.

Johns Gesicht war angespannt, aber die Medikamente schienen seine Schmerzen halbwegs zu unterdrücken. Es ging ihm gut genug, um Rodney verschwörerisch anzugrinsen und mit seinem Kopf auf Ronon zu deuten.

Rodney schüttelte nur den Kopf: Zwischen Ronon und Teyla war er nicht sicher.

Er stand auf und stellte sich hinter Dr. Lindsays Sessel.

Lorne hatte bereits abgehoben und steuerte den Jumper durch eine Herde Quetzalcoatlus, die majestätisch im Himmel schwebte.

Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick, den die Flugsaurier boten.

Doch als Lorne abdrehte und aufs Stargate zusteuerte, war Rodney froh, dass sie das Abenteuer Jura überstanden hatten.

**Author's Note:**

> Erklärungen zu den Tieren findet man auf den folgenden Seiten:
> 
> Dilophosaurier: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dilophosaurus  
> Brachosaurier: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brachiosaurier  
> Quetzalcoatlus: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quetzalcoatlus  
> Albertosaurus: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albertosaurus  
> Allosaurier: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allosaurus  
> ‘der Kleine’ könnte ein  
> Borogovia http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borogovia / http://www.dinosaurier-web.de/galery/pages_b/borogovia.html  
> oder ein  
> Coelurus fragilis. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coelurus http://www.dinosaurier-web.de/galery/pages_c/coelurus.html  
> Sein.  
> Die Ratte: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morganucodonta


End file.
